


Allow Me to Gently Disrupt You

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jace and Izzy to the rescue, M/M, Raphael to the rescue, alternative universe, homophobic behaviour, maryse is not the best mom, mentions of Clary/Jace, mentions of Simon/Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is 27 years old and the youngest CEO of Lightwood Security. While trying to balance his own sexuality with his mother’s prejudiced view, he tries to achieve his only goal in life:  to make the family company prosper and evolve, even if that means sacrificing a live of happiness. </p><p>Alec does not need to live intensely; he only needs to keep his head down and maintain the family values and traditions. </p><p>Too bad no one told Magnus, the night club owner who doubles as an antique shop manager, that Alec already has his entire life figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the books. I'm just playing around.  
> This was written for the Shadowhunters big bang. My artist was @mijlittlehaven and SHE IS AMAZING! I had a blast working with her. Go to her tumblr and tell her how amazing she is!!!
> 
> Also, that is the first time I'm posting anything on tumblr. The name is the same as in here: Tchell1.  
>  I'm a bit anxious. Come say hi!

It was past eight in the evening, Alec walked quickly through the street, not looking up and breathing deeply. _Come on, come on_ , he thought, looking for the shop that should appear in just on the next corner. He could feel his hands shaking and all he could do was walk faster.

 

Right on the next corner was it: the little antique shop with the bar at the end that probably had its owner behind the counter, looking at everyone with detachment. The sign, on the front written in brown and dark red cursive letter, proudly said “Demon’s Lair”.

 

Alec got inside and immediately went for the bar. He needed a drink. It was not the owner that was there. There was a red headed girl with big green eyes and a charming smile watching him approach. Besides him, there were only two other people on the bar: a young man in glasses and dark hair and a slim man with his back to Alec, his hair was black and his head was down, looking at something at the corner.

 

“Hello, there!” the charming girl said “Can I get you anything?”

 

Alec sat on one of the stools and put his messenger bag on the one next to him.

 

“Aren’t you a bit young to serve drinks?” he asked in a soft voice.

 

The girl giggled, took some glasses from the counter and juggled them easily. Alec let himself appreciate the show. Beside him, the young man was looking at the girl with a knowing grin.

 

“I know what I’m doing.” The girl said finishing her act. “So, what will it be?”

 

“Humm… Gin and tonic, please.” Alec said.

 

The girl gave him a salute.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Alec felt his body start relaxing. He had had such a bad day at work. Managing a security company was not easy, especially when it was a family business. Both his parents were always over him, judging all his decisions. On the Lightwood house hold, family and business mixed up. Since he was little, he was taught that their legacy was going to be **Lightwood Security** and its exploits.

 

“Gin and tonic” the girl’s voice cut through his thoughts and Alec saw his drink being placed in front of him.

 

He gave her a small smile in thanks and drank a little.

 

 _I will not let this family be dragged into your sordid affairs!,h_ is mother had shouted to him in one of their meeting rooms. Her dark eyes were hard and unforgiving. _Your father and I worked hard to make this company into this successful empire and you will not tarnish it._ She had kept going, uncaring that Alec’s hand had started shaking and anyone could see them through the glass walls.

 

Alec laughed bitterly into his drink. There was no affair. There never was any affair between him and anybody. Alec dedicated his whole life to his family and Lightwood Security. There was though, an interest. There was a conversation that was supposed to have been private where Alec had mentioned softly and very quietly that the new controller at the company was handsome.

 

Alec took more of his drink. He remembered his sister, Izzy, disregarding the closed door of the meeting room and barging in, eyes as hard as their mother’s saying _That’s enough, mom_. And all he could think was that everyone was watching him and he was incapable of defending himself.

 

 _Such a waste._ He thought and drank what was left in the glass.

 

“Another one?” asked the girl, already with another drink in her hand.

 

“Yes, please” and watched the new glass be put in front of him.

 

Alec took the glass and started walking around the shop. He was fascinated by all their objects and their secrets. Since he was little, Alec was attracted by old things. He could spend hours and hours looking at the different aspects of older objects, imagining who was their owner and how they were used.

 

He found his favorite chair and, taking his glass and some of the jewelry around with him, he sat on it. He kept mentioning the shop to Izzy and every time, he would tell her that he would buy some of the jewelry there for her. Izzy had a lovely face and had a flair for the dramatics. Older jewelry fit her very well.

 

He stayed that way, seated at the chair, choosing jewelry for his sister for the next half an hour, slowly drinking his gin and tonic and feeling his body finally relax completely.

 

“That is a lovely necklace” said a male voice behind him.

 

Alec turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes surrounded by glitter and mascara. The face was Asian and the hair, with long, colorful blue strands was gravity defying. Alec diverted his eyes from the face and slowly followed the arm that was pointing to the gold necklace with the big red stone he was holding on his hands. His fingernails were painted in dark blue.

 

 _That is the most beautiful person I have ever seen._ Alec thought.

 

“I don’t think it suits you, though.” The man said.

 

Alec blinked.

 

“What?”

 

The man smiled very gently.

 

“I said…” the man started slowly “That the necklace is lovely but it does not suit you.”

 

Alec looked down and then back again.

 

“Oh.” And then Alec realized that the man was implying that the necklace was for him “Oh, no! It’s not for me. It’s for my sister.”

 

The man nodded seriously.

 

“Good. Both the jewelry and you neck deserves better.” He smiled again “I’d hate to see that elegant neck of yours being wasted with such a heavy stone.”

 

Alec blinked.

 

“He is not interested in you, Magnus.” Alec heard the girl say in exasperation.

 

Alec turned his eyes back to the man. _Magnus_ , he thought, _his name is Magnus._

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“It was worth a try.” He said still with the soft smile looking Alec in the eye. He extended his hand to Alec “I’m Magnus, owner of the club across the street.”

 

Alec shook his hand.

 

“I’m Alec.”

 

“Nice meeting you, Alec. Alec as in Alexander? You, Alexander, have a standing invitation to Pandemonium.” Magnus said and pointed to the window “Literally across the street. Any day, any time you want to come, you are invited.” He then gave Alec a card. _Magnus Bane -  Pandemonium NightClub_ it said.

 

He turned is back to Alec and went back to his place on the stool at the bar. The young man was still there and just like the girl, was watching Magnus with an exasperated look on his face.

 

“How do you that?” the young man asked. “I can barely string two sentences together and you can go over there and be all smooth and confident.”

 

“I have years of practice, Simon. You are only twelve.” Magnus said.

 

The girl snorted and Alec smiled.

 

“Clary!!” the young man said aloud offended “You are supposed to be on my side!”

 

Clary raised her hands in surrender.

 

“I’m sorry, Simon, but anytime you to talk to someone you are interested in, you do sound like you have twelve years old!”

 

Simon crossed his arms.

 

“I hate both of you.”

 

Shaking his head, Alec walked all the way back to the bar. He left his second drink glass empty at the counter and went to pay.

 

“I’m sorry about these two.” Said Clary, her big green eyes looking at him with mirth.

 

Alec dismissed the apology.

 

“I don’t mind.” He raised the gold necklace with the red stone “I’ll take this as well. Can you wrap it for me?” and handed it to Clary.

 

Clary took no time in wrapping the gift for Alec and handing it back.

 

“Have a nice night!” She said smiling “See you next time.”

 

“Do not forget.” Magnus said from his corner at the counter, pointing at the window and Alec realized Magnus was the man who had his back turned to him when he first arrived. “You have a standing invitation.”

 

Alec smiled and nodded politely.

 

“I’ll think about it” Alec replied even though he knew he would not go to a night club.

 

“It’s all very dark and energetic. All kinds of sordid things happen in there.” Simon said with a serious face; Clary nodding alongside with him.

 

And just like that Alec remembered why he had taken refuge in the small antique shop to begin with. _Of course._ He nodded his head once and left the place without saying another word, hating himself for entertaining even for a few minutes the possibility of meeting Magnus in a dark energetic night club and letting himself be seduced.

 

___***___

 

Alec arrived at his apartment half an hour after leaving the shop. He took the longest route to get there; he knew who would be waiting for him at his place. He took his cell out of his pocket again and read the message he had received on the way.

 

 _Just finished my class. Heading to yours and you better be there when I arrive._ The message said, right under the name of his sister. Alec loved Izzy, but there was nothing he wanted less at that moment than talk to her.

 

He opened the door and stepped inside. Seated on his sofa was Izzy, black hair on a pony tail, hard black eyeliner on her eyes, giving her the austere impression Alec knew was deliberate. He threw the keys on the bowl on the table in front of him and got close to her.

 

“If I’m not at home, you could at least wait until I arrive for you to go inside.” He said.

 

Izzy dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand.

 

“I have a key. You should have thought about that before you gave it to me”

 

“That’s for emergencies.” Alec said and seated beside her on the sofa. He took the small bag Clary had given him and gave to Izzy “Here, this is for you.”

 

Never one to refuse any gifts, Izzy grinned and opened it.

 

“Oh, my god, that is lovely!!” She said as soon as she took the necklace out and procced to put it around her neck “But you do know you do not have to buy me anything, right?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“I felt like it. And it was from the antique shop, the one I keep telling you about.”

 

Izzy turned back to him, red stone shinning on her neck.

 

“It’s lovely, Alec.” She said.

 

She didn’t say anything else and Alec knew what was coming. This was the reason why he did not want to come back home.

 

“Look, Izzy, I-”

 

“Mom cannot talk to you like that, Alec.” Izzy said interrupting him.

 

Alec looked down.

 

“Izzy…”

 

Izzy turned her whole body towards Alec.

 

“No, you listen. She is not the CEO anymore. You are. You are the one making the decisions at Lightwood Security and she has no write so say any of those things.”

 

“She has every right.” Alec said softly. “Izzy, I could have put the company in jeopardy.” And it hurt so much to admit it. That Alec, with one impulsive decision, could make everything fall apart. “I have to be more careful.”

 

Izzy make an impatient noise and got up.

 

“You don’t have to be more careful, Alec!! You were outside of the building, talking to me while having a cup of coffee! You only mentioned that the new controller was good looking! There is nothing wrong with that!” Izzy said while walking in circles in front of Alec “In fact, she is lucky the meeting rooms are sound proofed! She would no doubt find herself with a lawsuit in no time! The only reason I knew what she was saying was because I grew up with her.”

 

Alec got up as well and stopped in front of Izzy, blocking her way.

 

“Izzy, she is right. I cannot allow my feelings to damage the company.”

 

Izzy threw both her arms upwards.

 

“You are not damaging anything!! Alec is your life. You deserve to be happy just like anyone else.”

 

Alec felt this hands start shaking again. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

 

“Izzy, that’s enough.” He said very quietly.

 

“Alec-”

 

“That’s enough, Izzy.” Alec said again with a hard voice.

 

Izzy lowered her eyes.

 

“I just want you to be happy.” She whispered.

 

Alec got close to her and wrapped his arms around her body. He loved her so much.

 

“I know, sis.” He said giving her front a kiss. “My life is already figured out. I’m not like you. I don’t need to live intensively to be happy. Making Lightwood Security prosper is more than enough.”

 

Izzy hugged Alec back.

 

“I want so much more for you.”

 

Alec gave her a big smile.

 

“Come on, as you are already here, let’s watch something.” He said taking her hand and pulling her back to the sofa.

 

Izzy went with no struggle and, as if she was at her own place, she chose a movie for them to watch.

 

They had been watching Who Framed Roger Rabbit for half an hour when Alec, very quietly, said:

 

“There was this guy, in the shop. I have never seen anyone like him. He flirted with me.” He looked at Izzy and found her eyes looking back at him. He looked back at the movie “For a moment I really thought about flirting back.”

 

Alec looked back at her in time to see her closing her eyes and taking two deep breaths.

 

“Oh, Alec…”

 

He smiled sadly.

 

“It is good I’m not seeing him again, right?” he asked wetly.

 

Izzy didn’t reply. She went to the kitchen and came back with some wine for them.

 

___***___

 

It was three days later, Alec was in the middle of an discussion with Jace about what kind of clients they should prioritize. Since Alec took over, their client list doubled and Lightwood Security was becoming understaffed. Jace, being the one responsible to organize all the security operations and manager for the strategic planning of the company, was becoming anxious with the situation.

 

Even though he knew his mother first choice for the company manager had been his adopted brother, Jace had declined the opportunity, suggesting instead Alec should take the place. Jace very carefully explained to Maryse why Alec, with his analytical mind and talent for seeing the bigger picture would be much better suited them him, who worked really well on operations and tactic strategy.

 

Alec did not have the best of relationships with his parents, but he must certainly had the best siblings.  His first decision as CEO was give all Operations to Jace and had never regretted his decision.

 

“Jace, I will not touch any of the people allocated on the Branwell contract. That thing is our jewel, not to mention we actually do have a ball to attend with them.” Alec said looking at the files on the table. “Remember? The Branwell ball? That happens every year?”

 

Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, brother mine, I remember the ball. I’m not saying to take anyone already allocated there. I’m just saying we cannot put more of our best personal at the Branwell contract. There are other clients as well.” He said with his arms crossed and a resolute attitude. Alec imagined the stubbornness was something that he, Izzy and Jace learned at home.

 

“That’s not what I want as well.” Alec replied “I’m stating the Branwell were one of the first clients we had. We have a tradition to keep with them.”

 

Jace leaned on the table.

 

“Luke Garroway is shaping up to be one of our best clients. He owns half of the Chinese restaurants in town and his wife owns two art galleries. We simply cannot  ignore that, Alec.”

 

Alec took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not. We’re not.” Alec took Luke Garroway’s file from the pile at the end of the table and opened it. “Give me a few minutes. Let me think this trough”

 

Jace paced a few times around the meeting room table, letting Alec think. One of the best things Alec loved about his brother was that Jace really knew him. They both we so in tune with each other that Jace felt like an extension of Alec.

 

“Ok.” Alec finally said. “New plan.” He rose his eyes to Jace “Why don’t you personally go talk with Garroway. Get back to me with all his special needs and a plan of action. Bring me all the numbers and we can sketch something. How about that?”

 

Jace gave Alec his trademark smirk, the one that used to make Alec a bit weak on his knees before Alec figured out he was not supposed to feel like that for his own brother, even an adoptive one.

 

“You know you just let loose a monster, right? I’m going all in. I really want to secure all those Chinese restaurants.”

 

Alec laughed and got up.

 

“I know, I know.” He gave the file to Jace “Get us Garroway.”

 

Jace got the file and gave Alec a salute.

 

“Consider it done, boss.” Jace walked to the room exit and opened the door “Oh, by the way.” He turned back to Alec with a teasing grin “I heard  you might have found someone who caught your eyes on a little antique shop?”

 

Alec tripped on his own feet.

 

“Wh- That’s- I mean, why- that is not true!” Alec finally managed.

 

Jace snorted.

 

“Yeah, right. Go back to that shop and find out where he came from, Alec. Listen to your brother.”

 

And with that, Jace left the room.

 

___***___

 

Of course, if Alec’s life were easy, he would have managed to finish the day without crossing paths with his mother. Instead, as soon as Alec got back from his lunch, he saw his mother striding towards him, her brown eyes were furious.

 

“Alec!” she shouted in the middle of the office and Alec diverted his path to one of the meeting rooms. At least inside there would less noise to disturb everyone else. “Do not turn your back on me!” his mother kept shouting while following him.

 

Once inside the room, his mother did not waste any time. She was not happy with Alec’s decision to let Jace go meet Garroway.

 

“You know we cannot lose our Branwell contract, Alec! You know that as well as I do! We have a ball next month! It’s the best place we have to network!”

 

Alec took a seat and closed his eyes. It was always a struggled to talk to his mother when she was in one of these moods.

 

“Mom, stop shouting.” He said quietly “We are not losing the Branwell. I do remember about the ball. I actually know what I’m doing and I trust Jace.”

 

His mother made an impatient gesture.

 

“Jace is a loose cannon and you know that.” She said and Alec figured his mother never forgave Jace for refusing the position she had offered him “You should not have done it.”

 

Alec counted to ten and controlled his breathing.

 

“Well, you want to take control of the company again? Be my guest.” Alec said, feeling the uneasiness that always came when he talked with his mother.

 

 _You are not enough. You were never enough. You will break this company and leave us all with nothing,_ the voice inside his head whispered back. It was nothing that he had not heard from her before.

 

“Stop acting like a child, Alec. That is not what I meant and you know it.” His mother’s rash words cut through his thoughts.

 

Alec stood up.

 

“Mother, I’m tired.” He said in a quiet and firm voice “I heard what you said, but I already told Jace what to do. Let’s wait for him to come back and see how it goes. I will not call him back. I trust his judgment.”

 

He left the room just in time to feel the first tremors through his body. _I’m taking the afternoon off._

 

___***___

 

It was five in the afternoon when Alec opened the antique shop door and strode directly to the bar at the back. Even if he had wished to leave the company sooner, there were two meetings he had to attend, so he had only managed to get out half an hour ago.

 

He stopped a few steps before reaching the bar. Again, it wasn’t the owner that was there. Behind the counter, with pink eye shadow, red strands on his hair and looking as beautiful as the first time Alec had seen him, was Magnus.

 

Magnus gave Alec a surprised smile when he saw him standing on the other side. Alec’s thoughts immediately stopped.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus said still smiling “What a lovely surprise! What will you drink?”

 

“Where is the owner?” Alexander asked instead of answering Magnus and gave himself up as a lost cause.

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“Well, I didn’t know you cared that much about Raphael, but, as you asked, he is taking some time off. Probably travelling around Europe.” Magnus said fixing a drink for himself.

 

“Humm” Alec replied staring at Magnus hands.

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“So, gorgeous, did you come here only to look at my hands? I mean, I’m flattered, but you could have called me. I gave you a card, you know.”

 

Alec blinked.

 

“Sorry, what?” Alec asked and then his brain came back online “Oh, no! Oh, sorry! No, I mean- I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Alec sat at the counter and watched Magnus preparing his drink. It was hypnotic the way he moved his hands. Clary had been good, but Magnus did it with a grace that Alec had never seen. In no time the drink was placed in front of Alec.

 

Alec took his glass and looked back at Magnus, who had his own filled with amber liquid.

 

“So….” Magnus started “What brings you back here so soon?”

 

Alec shrugged and drank some.

 

“Not much. I usually come here after work.” He frowned “But I have never seen you here before.”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“That’s because I usually come in the mornings. Raphael is terrible in the mornings” Magnus told him in with a conspiratorial tone. “I mean, really bad. To the point that there would be no clients until noon because no one could stand him.”

 

“Oh.” Alec replied. _Of course. They were an item, h_ e thought with a pang of disappointment “So, you and him are together a long time?” he asked, because Alec was a masochistic.

 

Magnus gave a big surprised laugh.

 

“Oh, no! Not in a million years!! No, Raphael is a good friend but there is no way me and him are together.” Magnus gave him a soft smile “But you get points for actually asking me that before you do anything else.”

 

Alec smiled back and then remembered his mother words.   _You are not enough. You were never enough. You will break this company and leave us all with nothing._ He closed his mouth and looked down.

 

“I don’t- I don’t plan to do anything.” He immediately said. “I mean, sorry if I gave you the impression-”

 

Magnus raised his hand.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Magnus said “If you didn’t mean it, then you didn’t mean it.”

 

_Why is everything so difficult? Can I not enjoy just a nice chat with a beautiful man?_

Alec laughed weakly, shook his head and drank the whole drink.

 

Magnus raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows

 

“Another one?”

 

“Yes, please”

 

This time, Magnus took a bit longer to produce the drink. He used the time to study Alec. It was a different sensation, having Magnus’ stare on him.

 

“Look” Magnus said in a quiet voice, putting Alec’s  new glass in front of him “I’m actually a very good listener. If you need someone to just hear you talk, I can do it.”

 

And again, Alec laughed sadly.

 

“I’m terrible at talking. Didn’t you realize that already?” he asked.

 

“Well, I happen to be very good at listening even when there is little being said.” Magnus immediately replied. Alec raised his eyebrows “Try me, gorgeous.”

 

Alec shrugged. _Well, what is the worst that can happen?_

 

“It’s just… Sometimes it’s really difficult to manage a business.” Alec started and saw Magnus nodding “And It’s a family business, so it’s even harder.”

 

“Tell me about it. I manage a business with a friend and it’s already difficult.” And when Alec frowned, he continued “The antique shop. It’s one third mine. Raphael has one third of my night club.”

 

His curiosity picked, Alec drank some more and adjusted himself on the chair.

 

“Hummm… why would you do that?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Why not? I wanted a night club, he wanted an antique shop. Neither of us had any experience and we had too much of a free time.” Magnus said grinning. Alec nodded as if he understood. He had not understood. “In any case, yours must be even worse than my arrangement.” Magnus continued.

 

Alec lowered his eyes.

 

“Yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my family. It’s just that… sometimes it’s really hard to figure out what they want.”

 

At that point Magnus were actually seated at the stool on the other side of the counter, both arms crossed over and he was leaning towards Alec. Alec flushed when his eyes landed on the defined muscles on Magnus upper arms.

 

“How long are you managing the business?” Magnus asked completely oblivious to Alec’s wandering thoughts.

 

“Three years. And I’m actually good at it. I mean all I do is nothing but what I was already supposed to do, you know? Its my job to make the company keep going.” Alec shook his head “It’s just hard sometimes.”

 

Magnus put his glass on the counter and with a soft and gentle voice, he asked:

 

“Does your family know you are gay?”

 

Alec inhale suddenly.

 

“Is it really apparent?” He said sadly.

 

 Magnus shook his head. Distantly, Alec heard the door of the shop closing.

 

“It’s not. I just know how to recognize.” Magnus replied.

 

Alec drank the last of his drink.

 

“It’s just… sometimes it’s so hard. I mean, my mom… there is this god awful ball we need to attend-” he stopped and took a deep breath. “You know what, I cannot change it. Let’s- let’s talk about something else.”

 

“That I can do” Magnus said with a grin “For example: when are you coming to my club?”

 

Alec snorted. And off they went.

 

Alec was not kidding when he told Magnus he was not good at talking. He was good at leading people and creating business strategy, but he was really terrible at small talk. There was a reason why he did not have that many friends.

 

With Magnus, however, it was easy to talk. Magnus had kind eyes that often would turn mischievous when Alec least expected. Magnus laughed and joked about everything that would happen at his night club across the street. Alec was certain that most of the outrageous stories were not true.

 

“Wait, wait. Did the guy seriously wanted the club to pay his bill?” Alec asked incredulously.

 

Magnus raised his hands, eyes sparkling in happiness.

 

“Hey, I’m not making this up! He told me with no uncertain terms that he was not to blame because Clary was too beautiful and he was incapable of refusing her anything. Including the drinks that she was offering.”

 

Alec laughed and drank some more. He had lost count of how many gin and tonic he had actually drank. He was almost certain that Magnus had lost count as well.

 

“Well, Clary is beautiful, but that so not an excuse to not pay.” Alec said.

 

“Tell me about it.” Magnus said faking frustration. Alec found it very endearing “And Clary was actually upset about the whole ordeal. She didn’t appreciate the guys comment.” Magnus filled his glass again “So Clary raised her beautiful eyes to me and I took action.”

 

Alec giggled. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had had so much fun.

 

“You could never allow that.”

 

“Never!” Magnus said resolutely “Clary is my girl! She is the best thing that happened in my life in the last twenty years.”

 

Alec raised his eyebrows and gave Magnus his empty glass to re-fill as well.

 

“Really? What about you night club?”

 

Magnus dismissed him.

 

“Doesn’t compare. Clary is the best.”

 

With a pang, Alec noted the fond way Magnus talked about the charming girl. With so many drinks inside of himself, Alec could not control his tongue.

 

 “Do you love her?” Alec heard himself asking.

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“I love her as I would love a beloved little cousin. I’ve know her since she was five years old.” He said still with the fond smile. He raised knowing eyes to Alec “Now, if you are asking if I feel sexual attraction to her, well, that’s a big NO.” he said very seriously and staring fixedly at Alec’s eyes.

 

Alec felt his face heating.

 

“Oh.” Alec said very intelligently. “That is- I mean- That is- Clary would be lucky-“ And then a thought slammed into his head “Aren’t you a bit young to have met Clary when she was five?”

 

Magnus grinned and closed and opened his eyes very slowly without lowering his gaze from Alec’s eyes.

 

“Am I?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec could not help smiling back to Magnus. Never in his life had he felt like this. Magnus was funny and witty and so beautiful. There, beside Magnus larger than life presence, with his lovely eye shadows and caring smiles, his mother’s words seems like a very distant and weak.

 

“Let’s have diner” Alec said impulsively.

 

Magnus closed his mouth in surprise.

 

“I thought you weren’t interested.” He said after a few seconds in silence.

 

Alec gave him a shy smile and took a chance, the alcohol making him braver than he actually was.

 

“I’m interested.” He said quietly.

 

Magnus closed his eyes for a few minutes. To Alec, it seemed as if Magnus was rearranging his thoughts.

 

“I’m not sure if I should tell you this, but I’ll do it anyway.” Magnus said finally “You and I have been here talking for more than four hours.”

 

Alec blinked. And blinked again.

 

“That’s not possible.” He said staring at his watch. It was marking nine and a half at night. “Oh, wow.”

 

Magnus grinned.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Alec got up. He saw everything going sideways and sat back down again.

 

“I have to go.” He said slowly.

 

And Magnus, because by now, Alec actually knew that Magnus was great, just nodded in understanding, even if his eyes seemed sad.

 

“If you want to know,” Magnus started while collecting all the drink glasses Alec had gathered around him “If you came back another day not looking as drunk as you look right now and asked me to go out with you, I would accept.” Not even once Magnus eyes met Alec’s.

 

Alec felt his throat close.

 

“Oh.” Alec swallowed twice and tried again “That’s- That’s good to know.”

 

Magnus raised his eyes back to Alec again.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed slowly “Let’s make of it a game. If you actually manage to remember this night, give me a call and I’ll let you know if you have any hope.”

 

Alec felt a pang on his heart again. He had no idea why Magnus could make him feel like this. It was such a novel sensation.

 

Meanwhile, Magnus had finished collecting the glasses and  started doing the dishes. For the first time, Alec realized that no other customer had come to the shop. That was unusual. The shop would attract at least the hipster people. For some bizarre reason, there was no one there.

 

“That’s all for today, angel.” Magnus finally said moving around the counter and coming close to Alec. “Hope to see you again, Alexander.”

 

Alec nodded, got his bag and moved to the door. As soon as he touched the handle, he felt the door unlocking. He got out and went back to his place.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, in the afternoon, Jace and Alec met again for Jace to review the meeting with Luke Garroway.

 

Jace, being the endearing obsessed person that he had always been, came up from the visit with enough information for him and Alec to develop a plan. Jace had never met any challenge that he would not excel; both Jace and Alec knew that. Alec loved that about Jace.

 

In only one meeting, Jace had gathered the number of Chinese restaurants, the most vulnerable ones, the ones with the most important clients, the ones in the richest neighborhoods, the strongest and the weakest points of each one and in what other of priority they should start with the security measures. Really, Jace loved being the perfect one.

 

Now, barricaded inside a room with closed doors and a white board behind them, Alec was designing their strategic approach. He did not want to miss this client; Luke Garroway was the most important entrepreneur in the fast food market. In less than three years, he had built an empire; his chain had more than ten restaurants throughout the city.

 

It took them four hours, two bottles of soda, ironically enough, a lunch consisted only of Moo Shu, two arguments that almost escalated to fights but in the end, they had come up with a proposal that satisfied both Alec corporate view and Jace’s logistics and operations standards. They were on the part of the meeting where they decompressed, both seated on each side of the table sharing the last of the food.

 

Jace, to Alec’s surprise, started talking about a girl. Like Alec, Jace’s romantic life was almost nonexistent. Unlike, Alec, Jace took full advantage of the fact that he was a handsome blonde man and usually had one night stands, but he never took the relationship to the next level.

 

“I’m telling you, man, she is amazing” Jace said with a grin on his face “I mean, Luke came into the meeting with her and introduced her as his step daughter and I was completely blindsided!”

 

Alec laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe that.”

 

“That‘s the truth!” Jace said with a dazzed smile “She had every information I needed to know, she was so smart!”

 

Alec gave him a disbelieving stare.

 

“Are you telling me the great Jace Lightwood was impressed? Is that it? Is there really a person that is more perfect than you?”

 

Jace snorted.

 

“Don’t push it, Alec.” He said jokingly “But seriously! She drew me those maps! Like, for each restaurant she had already marked the vulnerable points she could identify. I just- I don’t know, Alec, she just impressed me a lot.”

 

Alec gave his brother a fond smile.

 

“I can see that.”

 

“Oh, come on! She caused an impression, all right? Is that so difficult to happen?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“You tell me, Jace.”

 

Jace looked up, a small smile on his face.

 

“Clarissa Fairchild.” He said with a dreamy voice “I want to see her again.”

 

Alec shook his head, still with the fond smile on his face.

 

“I’m so happy for you.”

 

Jace looked back At Alec.

 

“And what about you? Did you manage to get back to the antique shop?” Jace asked with a knowing smile.

 

Alec lost his train of though.

 

“Wh-no! I mean, yes-  I mean, I went to the shop.”

 

Damn, he thought. Izzy and Jace most have been talking abaout him behind his back again. His sibling’s favorite past time was to intrude in Alec’s nonexistent personal life.

 

“Yeah, so…? What happened?” Jace prompted.

 

Alec got up from the chair he was in and took two steps towards Jace. Then, he turned back and took two steps back. He could feel Jace’s stare on him.

 

“So, it was nice, they had good drinks and a lot of old stuff in there.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, my god, just tell me, Alec.”

 

Alec managed to make the whole circle around the table this time.

 

“Well..he was there.” Alec started “I mean, he was at the counter. Apparently he owns one third of the shop? That is so strange-”

 

Jace huffed.

 

“Alec, get to the point!”

 

Alec passed his hands through his hair in agitation.

 

“We talked, he flirted, I tried to flirt back, I don’t know. I apparently stayed there for more than four hours? I have no idea.”

 

Jace was silent for five seconds. He then laughed at Alec’s terrible social skills.

 

“Did you enjoy talking to him?”

 

Alec stopped right behind his chair, leaning on it, his eyes down. He took two deeps breaths. Why was this so difficult? Why was this small thread of happiness enough to destroy his company?

 

“Am I a terrible person if I say I did?” he asked in a small voice.

 

Jace got up and came close to his brother, touching his arm.

 

“You could not be a terrible person even if you tried. You are too noble for that.”

 

Alec gave him a watery smile.

 

“I think I told him I wanted to date him.”

 

Jace raised a eyebrow.

 

“You _think_ you asked him?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Well, after the fourth gin and tonic, it got kind of confusing. ” he explained and heard Jace chuckle “Besides, you know I would not actually do it. I have Lightwood Security to think about.”

 

Alec saw Jace rolling his eyes again.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you dating someone and managing our company.”

 

Alec diverted his eyes.

 

“Tell that to our mother.” Alec said.

 

Jace pushed Alec back into his chair, got around the table again, grabbed his own, dragged it closer to Alec and sat on in. Looking Alec on his eyes, he said:

 

“There is nothing wrong with dating a man-”

 

Alec huffed.

 

“Oh, please, Jace-”

 

“No, you need to listen.” Jace said with a hard voice “You will not bring instant doom to this company because you are interested in men. You will not bring any doom at all if you entertain the idea of taking the handsome guy of the antique shop on a date. Do you hear me?” Jace waited a few minutes for Alec to reply “Alec?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Yeah, I heard you.” Alec said maintain eye contact.

 

Jace slapped his hands on his knees.

 

“Great.” He got up “Now, let’s get away from this room, type the proposal for Luke Garroway and send it to him.” He blinked mischievously “And we need to make this proposal something out of this world, so mother will not be able to say anything and I also get to see the amazing girl again.”

 

Alec gave him an unimpressed stare.

 

“I have no idea why I like you.”

 

Jace stared back at him.

 

“Because I’m actually perfect, brother mine.” Jace replied immediately, opening the door and waited for Alec to get up “After you, please.” As soon as Alec got close to Jace again, Jace said : “And make sure to go back to the antique shop and ask the poor guy on a date.”

 

Alec gave Jace a small smile.

 

“Magnus.” He said softly “His name is Magnus.”

 

___***___

 

Alec crossed the street, took three steps, saw the Demons’ Lair sign, turned back and took three steps back. He turned back again and walked the three steps he had back tracked. He then processed to turned back and do the same thing again.

 

He did that four more times.

 

_Come on! How difficult can it be?!?_

 

Alec looked up, saw the sign, took a deep breath and finally crossed his three steps mark; only to turn back again when he took two more steps.

 

_I can do it._

 

He got closer again.

 

_I cannot do it._

 

He went back.

 

_Magnus probably isn’t even inside._

 

He got closer again.

 

_There is no way I will be able to ask him out._

 

He turned again.

 

“So, do you actually plan on doing anything else besides blocking the way to the shop?” a male voice asked behind him.

 

Alec produced a surprised sound and turned to the voice. Right behind him, between him and the shop, were Clary and Simon, he with um cup of coffee, she with two cups of coffee.

 

“I was betting on you actually coming inside, you know?” Clary said with her sweet smile.

 

“Oh.” Alec replied.

 

“I told her you would not do it.” Simon said with a grin “So, I convinced her to bring you a coffee cup.”

 

Clary promptly handed him the cup.

 

“So, do you plan to come in?” she asked.

 

Alec looked at the entrance of the shop, with his dark glasses and a lot of shadows. He took some of the coffee. It was really good.

 

“Is Magnus there?” he asked.

 

Simon nodded.

 

“He is. He was at the counter reading a book. He didn’t want to talk, so we left him to come say hi to you. I mean, you’ve been outside for at least fifteen minutes, you know that, right?”

 

_Can you be more embarrassing??_

 

Alec drank some more.

 

“Does… does he know I’ve been outside for fifteen minutes?” he asked and prayed he didn’t look as hopeless as he felt.

 

Clary rolled her eyes and Alec could not help but see Jace’s attitude on her.

 

“Of course he knows.”

 

Alec raised one of his hands to his eyes, pressing them in.

 

“That’s great.” He said “That is just great.”

 

Clary got closer to him.

 

“Hey, Magnus is nice.” She said with a reprimand note “You do not need to worry about him. If you are uncomfortable with his flirting, I’ll let you know that he actually takes a no really well.” she smiled “And you send your message already. If you want to go inside and buy whatever, I’ll got back with you and let Magnus know to get lost.”

 

“Yeah, Magnus is great, but we know he can be a bit intense.” Simon said.

 

Alec had to make an effort to not start laughing in despair, because these _two thought he was uncomfortable with Magnus flirting with him._ He could do without the irony. He drank the whole coffee and threm the cup on the trash bin nearby.

 

“I don’t… I think I can manage.” He said to both of them.

 

Clary studied him for a few seconds.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked.

 

Alec managed a smile.

 

“I’m sure. You go ahead. I can go inside by myself.”

 

Simon also took some time studying him. Finally, he shrugged.

 

“If you say so.” He turned to Clary “Come on, I need to go to class. It’s almost time and the professor hates when I arrive late.”

 

“That because you always arrive late for Laboratory.” Clary immediately said.

 

“I hate blood!” and turning back to Alec, he whispered in a conspiratorial tone “I’m just doing it because it was an elective.”

 

 _Who the hell chooses laboratory as an elective?_ Alec thought but managed not to say it aloud.

 

“Ok!” Alec said “That is more information that I need from both of you, so if you excuse me, I’m actually going inside.” And he finally took the steps that would take him closer to Magnus.

 

Clary laughed delighted with Alec’s apparent exasperation with her and Simon. Alec felt a bit envious that she could show all her emotions on her face and be so carefree about it. He had never managed to do that.

 

“Bye, mister Lightwood!” Simon shouted from behind Alec, taking Clary’s lead. Alec could hear Clary laughing again.

 

He stopped right in front of the shop. From this close, he could actually see Magnus, seated at one of the chairs the shop had, a book on his hands and a glass of something on the table next to him.

 

_Now or never._

 

Alec opened the door and stepped inside.

 

___***___

 

Alec felt a shift on the mood inside the shop. Before, every time he had come, the shop seemed crowed but cozy and welcoming. This time, the placed felt cold. 

 

Magnus, just like Clary and Simon had said, were seated in one of the chairs, what they failed to mention was that the chair was the one farthest from the entrance. Magnus was almost completely covered by the shadows of all the old furniture the shop had. He had a book on his hands that Alec could not read the title.

 

Once Alec got closer to him, Magnus raised his head, but Alec could not see his eyes.

 

Alec lost the little courage he had managed to gather.

 

“Uh..” Alec started “Hello.”

 

Magnus moved on the chair but did not get up. That too was something new. Usually, there was someone behind the counter, it didn’t matter if it was Raphael or Clary or Magnus. Magnus didn’t even bother to leave the chair.

 

“Hello, Alexsander.” Magnus said in a quiet voice.

Alec took two steps closer to Magnus, stopping a few feet from him.

 

“Are you all right? You don’t seem… like yourself?” Alec asked uncertainly.

 

Magnus finally moved from the chair, getting up and putting the book he was reading aside; _Myth and legends from Indonesia – Vol. 04,_ it said in golden letters in a dark red leather cover.

 

“What can I get you?” Magnus asked getting behind the counter and digging for a glass, never once he looked in Alec’s direction “Do you want your usual? Gin and Tonic?” he huffed “Although I would not recommend it.”

 

Alec got closer to the counter and sat on a stool.

 

“What would you not recomen- you know what, forget it. That’s not why I’m here.” Alec said, waving his hands in a dismissal gesture.

 

Magnus slammed the glass in the counter, took a deep breath and looked back at Alec.

 

“Let’s hear it then.” He said in a dry voice. “Why are you here?”

 

 _That’s it_ , Alec thought closing his eyes and counting to three. _Just say it, Alec. ‘Magnus, do you want to go out with me?’_

 

“You said… that I could come back.” Alec started.

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“Well, it’s not as if I could stop you from coming in, right? I mean, Raphael needs the money, and you are a regular.”

 

_What?!?_

 

Alec actually took a few seconds to see if the sentence Magnus said would make any sense. It didn’t.

 

“Ok.” Alec said after a few moments. He got up from the stool because he needed to move “I can honestly say I have no idea where you are coming from. I don’t know why you suddenly decided to act like a jerk, but I don’t deserve this treatment.”

 

Magnus crossed his arms, now that he was on the light, Alec could see that his hair had golden strands. It only made Magnus look more beautiful than usual, which made everything more confusing.

 

“You are not here to tell me how bad I acted last time?” Magnus asked, still in the defensive.

 

Alec could not contain the incredulity and started laughing.

 

“Ok,” Alec said still trying to contain his laugh “I must have missed like... half of our conversation the last time I was here.”

 

Manus uncrossed his arms and leaned towards Alec.

 

“The last time you were here, I flirted with you and you flirted back.” Magnus said slowly.

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Yes! Exactly!” now, things were making sense again.

 

“The time before last, you made it pretty clear you were not interested.” Magnus said in a slow voice.

 

And things got back to not making any sense.

 

“What? No! That’s not it!” Alec exclaimed “I’m just… I’m really bad at talking to people! I told you that!” and now, he was in a rush to fix this “Last time, you told me we could talk, I told you I was bad at it. I thought you had understood! I mean, we talked! We laughed! You invited me back! You told me to come back when I was sober!”

 

Magnus took a few moments to study Alec. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths.

 

“What I told you, Alexander, was that you could come and ask me out once you were sober.” He said carefully.

 

_Finally!!_

 

“Exactly!!” Alec said relieved. He did not imagine this part “So! Here I am! Sober!” and he sat down again.

 

He saw Magnus blink and then blink again.

 

“Right.” Magnus said and left out a small laugh. “Right.” He moveds his hands through his hair. “You are here. Sober.”

 

Alec nodded. _Go for it!!!_

 

“Do you want to go out with me?” Alec blurted because the question could not be contained anymore and even he had his limits.

 

The lights on the shop turned off and on again a few times. Alec  frowned and looked up and then looked down again. He saw Magnus looking down holding the counter with both hands. He was taking deeps breaths.

 

“Okay. Oooookay.” Alec heard Magnus whispering.

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus raised his eyes and for a few seconds Alec thought that they were shining yellow. Magnus closed and opened them again.

 

“You want us to go out?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec gave him a small smile.

 

“Well, yeah. You told me I could do it, once I’m sober.” he shrugged “I’m sober. I want to take you out.”

 

Magnus looked down. Distantly, Alec heard a something crashing into the floor. Probably one of the older chairs. Before he could say anything, he was completely unprepared for the blinding smile Magnus gave him as soon as he looked back up.

 

“You, Alexander Lightwood, keep surprising me.” Magnus said coming to the front of the counter.

 

Alec felt a smile taking over his face. He turned the stool to Magnus.

 

“Oh, I keep surprising you?” Alec asked teasingly, finding some courage deep within himself “I have no idea what happened in half of our conversation today, I’ll have you know that.”

 

And there, standing a  few feet from him, were the Magnus that took his breath away when Alec first saw him: the handsome man with glitter on his eyes, amazing hair and confident attitude.

 

“That’s because I was being obnoxious.” Magnus said, dismissing all their conversation until a few minutes ago. He took one step closer to Alec and stopped “The answer to you asking me out on a date is ‘I’d love to.’” He took one more step and looked at Alec’s eyes “Can I get a kiss before the date?”

 

Alec , still seated on the stool, unconsciously opened his legs a bit in a clear invitation. He saw Magnus eyes widen.

 

“Yes, please.” Alec replied.

 

Magnus took no time in pressing himself between the space Alec’s legs left. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and took his mouth on a soft kiss.

 

Alec was having none of that. He had spent the last few days thinking about this gorgeous man. He dealt with Jace’s teasing commentaries and Izzy’s heartfelt advices. He could deal with soft latter. Taking control of the kiss, Alec took the lapels of Magnus Shirt and brought him closer to his body. He was rewarded with a moan from Magnus.

 

The lights started blinking again.

 

Magnus finished the kiss and put a hand on Alec chest. The lights stopped blinking.

 

“Oooooookay. I was not expecting you to take over like that.” Magnus said breathless.

 

Alec chuckled and shrugged unapologetically.

 

“I wanted to do that for a while now.”

 

Magnus laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

 

“That is definitely an OK for the date thing. We should- We should do it like..tomorrow.” Magnus said and Alec had the impression Magnus was not used to being kissed like that.

 

“Tomorrow. It’s a date.” Alec hugged Magnus and kissed his front “See? And I was sober.”

 

___***___

 

Alec was on his room with Izzy seated in from of him talking about the upcoming Branwell Ball. Izzy was telling how  excited she was that she had managed to convince a friend from her university to go with her  when Jace entered. His blonde hair was messed up, as if he had run all the way there.

 

“Luke accepted the proposal!” Jace said with big smile, coming close to Alec with his big arms wide open “Congratulation, Alec, you are the first CEO of Lighwood Security to close a deal of more than 10 venues at the same time!”

 

Izzy immediately got up as well.

 

“Oh, wow! Congratulations, big bro!!” and joined Jace on the big hug he was giving Alec.

 

Alec laughed, surrounded by arms everywhere.

 

“That’s- that’s great, guys, thank you, but Jace, you really are the hero here.” He said finally managing to detangle himself from both his siblings.

 

Jace shook his head in denial and sat on the end of the black table Alec had on his room.

 

“Oh, no. That one is actually completely on you, boss.” He said with an easy smile “You were the one that came up with the idea to attack the problem in waves. I was all for jumping head first into it.”

 

Izzy gave Alec a big smile.

 

“I cannot wait to see mom’s face when we tell her you came up with this.” Her eyes gleamed mischievously “In fact, I cannot wait for you to look her in the eyes and let her know you outgrew her!” she clapped her hands excitedly “Oh, wow!! I cannot wait!” she turned to leave the room.

 

Alec caught her by the waist stopping her.

 

“No so fast, Izzy. We haven’t even signed the contract.”

 

 “I asked one of the assistants to start tying the standard contract.” Jace said promptly “I figured you and I could go through it afterwards.”

 

Izzy turned to Jace.

 

“Yes, please” she answered for Alec. “That way you both can finally start managing this company and I can open Lightwood Medical!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes. Izzy talked about opening Lightwood Medical since she got into university. It was her dream to found a non-profit clinic that would assist the minorities in the big cities. She knew her enterprise would not sustain itself and she also knew their mother would never allow the clinic to be created.

 

However, she and Alec had come up with a sustainable way for both companies to survive. It, of course relied on the financial assistant Lightwood Security could provide. But Alec figured the emotional return he would receive from the population would be enough to keep the clinic and the security company going. It was also his sister dream and he had never met someone as tolerant and open minded as her.  Izzy was Alec’s compass when it came to compassion and empathy and he would not reward her by boycotting her vision of a better world.

 

“One step at a time, sis.”Jace said with a small smile.

 

Izzy rolled her eyes.

 

“Can you let me have my dream, Jace?”

 

Jace smiled.

 

“Sure”

 

Alec’s phone rang and he pressed the accept button, putting the call on speaker. The assistant, on the other side of the line, told him the contract was done. He also told the siblings the Branwells wanted to confirm their presence at the ball.

 

Alec looked at Jace and Izzy, waiting for them to speak.

 

Jace gave them his trademark smirk.

 

“I already asked Clary to come with me.”

 

Izzy snorted.

 

“Did she actually accept it?”

 

Jace looked affronted. Alec laughed.

 

“Of course she accepted!” Jace replied as if Clary not accepting was impossible.

 

Izzi rolled her eyes again.

 

“You are a lost cause, Jace.”

 

Alec disconnected the call, telling the assistant they would call later.

 

Jace, meanwhile, had crossed his arms and was looking at Izzy, completely ignoring Alec.

 

“Oh, yeah? So who are you taking?!? ”

 

“A guy from university.” Izzy said back.

 

Both Jace and Izzy stayed quiet for a few moments. Ten seconds after, both of them turned to Alec.

 

“And who are you taking, big brother?” Izzy asked.

 

_Oh, no._

 

“Uh…”

 

“Magnus.” Jace answered for him immediately . “He is taking Magnus.”

 

___***___

 

 _Are you ready? =)_ The message from Magnus on Alec’s cell said. Alec stared at it  and stared back at the mirror and then back at the message.

 

 _Not yet._ He replied and stared back at the mirror on his bedroom.

 

He was wearing black pants, grey shirt and Izzy had arranged his hair um a way that Izzy had said made it look effortlessly messy. Alec felt ridiculous. He was not used to getting dressed for a date. He could actually count on one hand the number of dates he had had. All of them did not end well. Alec was terrible at talking to people.

 

 _Well, you better be ready. I’m stopping at yours in fifteen minutes._ Said the next message.Right after, Alec received a picture of Magnus with silver strands on his hair. He was on his car, wearing a grey jacket with black embroidery, eyes shining in a yellowish color due to the flash he must have used to take the picture.

 

Alec could not stop staring. Magnus was beautiful and even on a picture his larger than life presence would show.

 

 _Five more minutes and I’m downstairs waiting for you._ Alec replied and looked back at the mirror. It would not get any better than that and he only hoped Magnus would not feel disappointed with him. He turned back, got his black leather jacket from the bed and went out.

 

He was closing the door of his apartment when his cell received a new message; this time from Izzy.

 

 _Good luck in your date! I want to know the mystery man!,_ it said.

 

Alec snorted and started replying while taking the stairs and walking outside.

 

_He is not a mystery man, I already told you that._

 

As soon as he finished, a car honked close to him. Alec looked up from the phone in time to see the windows of a silver Alfa Romeo lowering and Magnus appearing inside.

 

“Hello, angel.” Magnus said from inside with a small smile.

 

Alec smiled back, took a deep breath, opened the door and got inside.

 

“Hey!” He said a bit breathless and very out of his territory “So….how are we doing this?”

 

Magnus leaned over Alec and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered on Alec’s ear, his body very close to Alec’s.

 

 Like always, Alec’s mind blanked and all he could see and think was Magnus. His hand came up and grabbed Magnus’ nape, guiding him back to another kiss.

 

Magnus laughed and leaned back again, finally taking the car back to the street and driving away.

 

“I love how intense you are.” Magnus said with no shame and very bright eyes.

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“You are the only person to say that to me.”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Their loss.”And flashed Alec a smirk.

 

Alec gave a small laugh and shook his head in incredulity. Magnus was a puzzle to him.

 

“I have no idea why you are this interested in me.”

 

Magnus turned his head to Alec and turned back to the street again.

 

‘You are kidding me, right?” he asked, making a turn for the right “I mean, you might just be the most interesting person I have met on the last decade.” He smiled to himself “Not to mention how handsome you are, I could stare at you for hours.” He made another turn “I mean, beauty and brains? And you are actually interested in me? How lucky could I be?”

 

Alec started laughing again.

 

“You are completely mental. I’ll let you know that.”

 

Magnus parked the car and looked back to Alec with a conspiratorial smirk.

 

“Don’t let anyone know that.” And gave him a quick kiss again. “So, here we are!”

 

Magnus got out of the car and let the key with a valet that would park it somewhere. Alec joined him on the sidewalk and found himself looking at a small door with dark glass. On the Top of the door, the sigh proclaimed the place to be “The Colors”. A hostess opened the door for them and Alec was immediately charmed by the decoration sinside.

 

The ceiling had transparent conic sculptures in red, orange, yellow, purple and blue going down with some king of light inside. The walls were white, reflecting the lights from the ceiling and giving the place a warm and surreal look. The furniture was black, contrasting with all the color above.

 

The restaurant was not crowed, and there were mostly couples in there. The hostess took them to a table with a reserved plate on it.

 

Magnus, very gently, entangled his fingers with Alec’s while they were following the hostess. Alec looked at him surprised and Magnus shrugged.

 

“If you do not want-” he started releasing the hand. Alec immediately held firmly. Magnus looked at him surprised and gave him a small smile “Oh, okay them.”

 

 When they were finally at their table, Alec allowed himself to just stare at the amazing celling with its futuristic formations.

 

“Wow, this is… I mean, what an amazing place.”

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

“Call me a romantic, but I actually liked the idea that a place like this could manage to mix colors and black so well.” He said and pointed to himself “I really like colors” he pointed to Alec “And you really like black.” He blinked “Apparently, we mix really well.”

 

 _You are so screwed_ , Alec thought. Magnus was so charming Alec did not even know what to do with himself.

 

Alec took a deep breath and let himself be fully courted by Magnus Bane. He started imagining what would be like to share his life with such a force of nature. It took him no time to decide that would be a lovely future.

 

Magnus apparently already knew the place, so he ordered for both of them, letting Alec talk at his own pace, which again, was a completely different experience. Alec was not used to people giving him the time to let him formulate his thoughts. Alec knew a lot about how crowd worked and how to manage numbers and strategies. But when it came to small talk, Alec was a complete disaster.

 

It seemed, though, that Magnus did not mind the longs stops or the weirdly constructed phrases. They kept talking about everything that came to mind and all the difficulties of managing a business. Magnus, again, tried to persuade Alec to go to his club.

 

“I mean, it’s the best place in town. All the cool kids go there.” Magnus said with a smirk.

 

Alec laughed.

 

“There is no way I’m going to a night club. I don’t actually do well in crowds. I don’t even know how to dance!” Alec said with an easiness that was very new to him.

 

Magnus took his glass of wine, drank some and passed his tongue over his lips. Alec’s brains short-circuited.

 

“I’ll teach you how to dance” said Magnus with the knowing look of someone who knew how effective his tongue and his lips were.

 

Alec took some of his wine as well. Breathing deeply twice, he looked Magnus in the eye and said:

 

“So… there is going to be a ball.” He started.

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Right. You told me, I think. Very quickly.”

 

“I need someone to come with me.”

 

The smile on Magnus face fell.

 

“Oh.” He said directing his gaze down “I don’t…. I don’t mind. I-I know how these things are.”

 

Alec frowned. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

 

“You… you do not want to go?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus raised his eyes back in surprise.

 

“You want me to go?”

 

Alec blinked.

 

“Humm… yes?” he answered uncertainly “You thought I didn’t?”

 

Magnus shrugged.

 

“Well, you did mention your family had problems with your sexuality and we just barely know each other.” Magnus explained “And I mean… I thought you wanted to let me know you were taking someone else.”

 

Alec snorted. He could not imagine anyone putting Magnus aside for someone else.

 

“You… you really are something, Magnus.” He said softly. “You took me to this gorgeous place just because you wanted to show me we could be amazing together and you thought I would tell you that I wanted you to stay on the shadows?”

 

Magnus closed his eyes and opened them again.

 

“I have been hurt before, Alec. Do not mistake the confidence in myself with confidence in love. I know I can be a lot to take in.”

 

Alec smiled softly to him. It was hard to believe Magnus could be insecure.

 

“And I am not?” Alec asked him “With my mood swings and my inability to talk and my lack of tact? Seriously, have you met me?”

 

Magnus laughed quietly.

 

“You, beautiful, are not a burden at all.” He leaned on the table and kissed Alec “You keep surprising me at every turn, that’s all. When I think I have you figured out, you throw me a curved ball.”

 

Alec grinned.

 

“That means you are coming to the ball with me?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Will it be ok with your family?”

 

“My mom is really the issue here.” Alec replied. “But I cannot wait for you to meet my siblings.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec opened the door to his apartment and found his mother at the other side with a closed off expression. He sighed. His mother coming to his house was never a good thing. Usually, it meant Maryse wanted to argue and probably remind Alec how terrible he was at managing a company.

 

“Well, come in, then, mom” Alec said turning his back to her and going to the living room.

 

Maryse entered the house and followed Alec, stopping in front of him with her arms crossed.

 

“Do you have someone to take to the ball?  She asked with her usual hard tone.

 

Alec sat at the sofa not looking at her.

 

“From your posture, may I assume you already think I have?” he asked.

 

Maryse uncrossed her arms in an impatient gesture.

 

“People are saying you are bringing some… some _affair_ you have.” She said with disgust.

 

The way she said it was exactly the same way she spoke when she first heard Alec found the new controller handsome; as if it was something dirty and unforgivable. Alec hated that tone. All his life he heard it being directed to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

“He is not an affair, mother.” Alec replied back “I’ve been dating him for a month.”

 

Maryse snorted.

 

“And that’s supposed to make things better, Alec? That you’ve been… _seeing_ this person for thirty days?”

 

Alec could hear the disgust on his mother’s words, the temptation to use a dirtier word instead of ‘seeing’ to illustrate what she thought he and Magnus were doing. He laughed bitterly.

 

“This person’s name is Magnus.” He said in a calm voice trying to control his anxiety “And I really do not have time for your-”

 

“For once you your life, be reasonable, son.” Maryse said cutting Alec off “Please, do not stain the company name any more. If you want to keep dragging yourself into this mud, go ahead, but leave the company alone.”

 

Izzy’s words came back to him, telling him that he deserved better. Jace’s words came right afterwards, reminding him that he would not cause immediate doom if he dated a man.

 

“I will not damage Lightwood Security, mom.”

 

Maryse snorted. Alec hated how small she made him feel.

 

“Oh, right! How are you not going to damage it?” Maryse asked in a sarcastic voice “By forever associating the company with a gay affair? Is that how you are not going to damage it, Alec?” she shook her head in disappointment “And I had such hopes for you.”

 

Alec lost his battle with his body and felt his hands start shaking. Frustrated, he felt his eyes getting wet. He shook his head in defeat.

 

“Why do you have to be like that?” he asked quietly and, the worst thing was that he genuinely wanted to know “Why do you need to be so cruel?”

 

Maryse’s eyes widened in surprised. They instantly became soft.

 

“Oh, Alec, I don’t want to be like that.” She said getting close and seating next to him “Do you think I like making you suffer? I don’t, son. My only wish is for you to be happy.”

 

Alec left out the bitter laugh.

 

“Then why are you here?” he whispered.

 

He felt his mother’s hand on his hair and heard her sighing.

 

“Because of the three of you, you seem to always go on the contrary direction.” She answered sadly “Why can’t you just settle down with a nice girl? I mean, Lydia Branwell actually likes you-”

 

Alec could not help the tears that fell from his eyes. It was useless. His mother would never accept him and whatever her belief was, so was his father’s. As long as Alec followed his heart’s desire, he would never make them happy.

 

“Do you think I actually want to disappoint you?” he asked “I don’t mom. I just want you to… to accept it. To accept me.”

 

Maryse closed her eyes. Alec felt so bad for causing her pain.

 

“Can’t you just keep it a secret? Not tarnish the company?” she whispered “You could still see this man, just… just not on public events. Do you think we could at least agree on that?” she asked and she seemed so hopeful.

 

Alec closed his eyes and remembered Magnus’ resignedly closed expression when he thought Alec wanted to take someone else to the ball. He could still see how sad Magnus seemed and how accepting he tried to appear if Alec made the decision to take a girl to the ball and keep their relationship in the shadows.

 

Alec took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry, mom, but that is not going to happen.” He said softly. “Magnus deserves better. So do I.”

 

Maryse got up from the sofa and walked to the window, looking at the street bellow. She stood there for a few seconds.

 

“So you would condemn our company’s future for a good fuck.” She said still not looking at him.

 

It was so much like her to do something like that; to make Alec feel dirty and to use crude words to try and diminish what Alec felt. She went for the jugular every time.

 

Alec closed his eyes again and more tears fell from his eyes. He gathered Izzy’s and Jace’s memory and repeated to himself: _I deserve to be happy. There is no problem in dating a man. Magnus is amazing._

 

“I will not change my mind, mother.” He said.

 

Maryse turned back to him with cold eyes.

 

“Then you will condemn us all.” She said with a certainty that used to make Alec believe in every word she said. “Do not bother to come near me on that ball.” She crossed the room and went to the door “While you will be shaming us all, I’ll actually do your job and go talk to our clients and partners.” She opened the door and left.

 

Alec finally allowed the full tremors to take over his body. He was gasping and crying and he hated it. He hated that he had no control over his body, that his mother could reduce him to that.

 

He manage to dial Izzi’s speed dial number on his phone and mumble something that hopefully made her understand that he was having one of his attacks.

 

Izzy must have understood because in less than ten minutes, she got inside the apartment. Alec was still shaking and clutching his arms; the tears were still falling.

 

“Alec!” she said “Oh, god, Alec, come on, deep controlled breaths” she said getting close and seating next to him.

 

Very gently, she took his hands and guided it to her chest. She was taking deep breaths; Alec could feel them through his hand. He tried to match his breathing to hers, just like they had done so many times before.

 

“She-she-she tried-She doesn’t want-Magnus-” he tried to explain still gasping.

 

“Less talking and more breathing, big brother.” Izzy said gently “Come on, I’m not seeing any breathing being done, get on with the program.”

 

Alec tried to smile and could not manage.

 

Slowly, he managed to control the panic attack, his hands were still shaking but breathing had become manageable again. He buried his head on Izzy’s shoulder.

 

“I hate this.” He whispered ashamed.

 

Izzy caressed his hair and the gesture, although very similar to that of their mother, had so much more warmth and love into it.

 

“I know you do.” Izzy said sorrowfully.

 

“She wanted me to not take Magnus to the ball.” He explained “She said I could still see him, as long I kept him hidden from the public eye.”

 

Izzy sighed.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” she asked rhetorically “You should do what you want to do, Alec.” Izzy said “Fuck her and her prejudiced view.”

 

Alec closed his eyes.

 

“What if she is right? I could never do that to Magnus.”

 

Izzy touched Alec’s cheek, guiding his face into looking at her. She waited until Alec opened his eyes again and said:

 

“Alec, she is not right. You know that. She’s just… cruel. She has always been cruel.”

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“I don’t know why she does that.”

 

Izzy shrugged.

 

“Who knows? The point is, don’t let her get to you. You go and bring the gorgeous boyfriend and you have fun.” She smiled kindly “Lydia has been asking about you, you know. She wants to know if you finally met someone. That would be a good opportunity to actually show her the mystery man.”

 

Alec gave her a small smile in return.

 

“He is not the mystery man.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever.” She fished her cell from her pocket “I’m calling Jace. Let’s order pizza and watch Say Yes to the Dress.”

 

“Jace hates that.”

 

Izzy shrugged.

 

“Not my fault Jace has bad taste. I have never met anyone who did not like Randy.”

 

___***___

 

Three days before the ball, Alec received a text message from Magnus that said _What will you be wearing for the ball?_ and freaked out.

 

He called Izzy because he could always count on Izzy and as soon as she answered, he repeated the question Magnus asked him.

 

“What am I wearing to the ball??”

 

“What?” Izzy asked back clearly confused. “What do you mean what are you wearing to the ball? The same outfit you’ve been wearing in all other balls! Is this a tricky question?”

 

Alec pinched nose.

 

“No, I mean. Should I wear the same thing?”

 

Izzy laughed in the way that people laugh when they didn’t understand what was going on but did not want to cause alarm.

 

“You always wore black. Is that what you are asking? Because you usually wear black.”

 

Alec counted to ten.

 

“Magnus asked me what I was going to wear.” He said at once and waited for the inevitable.

 

“Ooooooohh!! Alec!! That is the cutest thing ever!!” Izzy exclaimed not disappointing Alec at all.

 

“Izzy, focus, please.”  He asked.

 

“I’m texting Jace. We will be there in half an hour. Don’t worry, big brother.” and she disconnected.

 

True to her words, almost forty five minutes later, Izzy and Jace arrived at his apartment, both of them with matching smiles.

 

When they were on his bedroom, Izzy clasped her hands and said:

 

“Ok, big brother. I know you like black and you kinda make it look good on you, but I personally think we could be-”

 

“A bit creative. We can definitely be a bit creative.” Jace said eagerly.

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Guys, I just don’t want to embarrass him. That’s all I’m aiming.” Alec looked up and smiled “Magnus is amazing. He’s- he’s so good, I don’t want to cause him any trouble.” He looked back at Jace and Izzy again “Mom will cause trouble enough, so… let’s just… play safe, ok?”

 

Izzy nodded.

 

“We play safe with a bit more color” Jace answered instead and opened Alec’s wardrobe.

 

___***___

 

Alec pressed the button for Magnus floor at the entrance at the building.

 

“Coming down in a few!” Magnus said from the intercom and disconnected.

 

Alec took two deep breaths and tried to control the shaking of his hands.

 

_Ok, ok. You can do it. You manage an entire company. You make difficult decisions all the time. Hundreds count on you to not lose their jobs. You can definitely do this. You will bring your boyfriend to the ball and it will be wonderful._

 

He saw the door opening and started panicking. Magnus got outside and looked up at Alec. Magnus’ eyes got larger and his mouth opened and did not close. Alec literally felt the ground shake; small puffs of blue smoking were being expelled.

 

Alec, meanwhile, could not stop staring at Magnus. He was wearing a dark red long blazer that reached the middle of his tights and fitted his silhouette perfectly. There was a vest of the same color and underneath it, a dark blue shirt and a silver tie. His hair was all up, showing the shaved sides of his head, making his face seem longer. Alec could not believe how beautiful Magnus was.

 

Magnus was the first to recover.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Magnus whispered. He had not blinked once since he laid eyes on Alec.

 

Alec looked down. Jace and Izzy had come up with a compromise. They did not manage to make Alec wear anything colorful, but Alec was wearing silver. His suit was also a three piece one with a black shirt underneath and a black tie. Izzy again had made his hair look a bit messy, giving him a mischievous blink and telling him Magnus would not know how to react when he saw Alec.

 

It seemed Izzy was right.

 

“Jace and Izzy helped.” Alec said explaining how he actually managed to make Magnus speechless. “You, though… you look out of this world.” He said smiling. “Sometimes I… I don’t even know how I got your attention.”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“We’ve been through this. You and I… we make sense” Magnus said “Now, let’s go to this ball of yours.” He said taking Alec’s hand and signing for a taxi to stop for them.

 

Alec pulled Magnus back to him, giving him a long kiss.

 

“You look so good I want to ditch the ball and take you some place for only the two of us” Alec whispered fervently into Magnus ear and felt him tremble with his words.

 

“Oh, god.” Magnus moaned and detached himself from Alec “Don’t say things like that. We will never make it to the ball.” and started signaling for a taxi again.

 

In no time, they were inside a car, holding hands on the back seat. Magnus had a small distant smile on his face the whole time. Alec could still not believe his luck.

 

Magnus took Alec’s hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He raised his eyes to Alec.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Magnus said “If everything goes well tonight, after the ball, come back to my place?”

 

Alec frowned a bit.

 

“It’s… it’s nothing bad, right?”

 

Magnus smiled shaking his head.

 

“I didn’t murder anyone, if that’s what you are asking. I just… I have some pretty unusual baggage.” Magnus closed and opened his eyes “I want to tell you, but I’m not felling very secure right now.”

 

Alec touched his cheek, caressing his face.

 

“Hey, I can wait, ok?” he whispered “No pressure.”

 

Magnus nodded slowly.

 

“I wanted you to know that I have baggage. And that I plan to share it with you. I’m a bit terrified you will not understand.” Magnus confessed.

 

Alec kissed him.

 

“I can wait.” He told Magnus certainly “If not today, then another day, ok?”

 

Magnus smiled again.

 

“I’ll aim for today. Because you deserve to know and I want to keep you in my life if you still allow it afterwards.” He kissed Alec’s hand again.

 

Alec nodded and did not say anything back for a while. He would give the benefit of not telling Magnus that he could take anything thrown him. Magnus knew Alec had problems. He had met him on a night Alec could barely control his body’s shakes. Alec would wait and he would listen.

 

He could not fandom what Magnus wanted to tell him, though, because Magnus was a good man. He was noble and intelligent and treated everyone equally. Magnus seemed to always have an opinion on everything and usually one that would favor the less privileged ones. Alec always figured this attitude had everything to do with the fact that he was a bisexual Asian man in US. Magnus most certainly had faced prejudiced from lots of people.

 

“Meanwhile, tell me what to expect from your siblings.” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts.

 

Alec laughed.

 

“Where do I start? Izzy is amazing; she is my little sister and my other half. She is like… two heads shorter than me and so secure in herself! She takes no shit from anyone. I envy her attitude a lot.” Alec said smiling “Jace is a complete different story. My parents adopted him when he was ten. He is my brother and my best friend.” he laughed “He can be a handful. Do not let his bad behavior full you. He does that to everyone he wants to intimidate and you are someone he will want to intimidate. He wants to be seen as powerful and strong, which he actually is! It’s just that he sometimes overdoes it.”

 

Magnus nodded grinning.

 

“So, both have strong personalities, huh? They seem interesting.”

 

Alec smiled largely.

 

“To say the least! But please, don’t let they fool you. They are just big dorks.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like you, you mean?”

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Yeah, sure. Like me.” He agreed with no problem. It was the truth anyway.

 

Magnus left out a short laugh.

 

“Ok, then, and what about the parents? What should I expect?”

 

Alec took a few seconds to think about what he wanted to answer. Magnus already had an idea of what to expect. He could not remember all of the details of that second night at Demons’ Lair, but he remembered parts of it. And the parts he remembered made him sure Magnus knew a lot about his relationship with his parents.

 

“My mom…” he started slowly “does not accept me. She thinks I just haven’t found the right girl yet.” He gave Magnus a bitter smile “She tried to make me go out with Lydia. Never mind that Lydia had just lost her long time boyfriend and that they were planning to marry. But the thing is… my mom is amazing. She is the one responsible for Lightwood Securities. She convinced my dad to invest his money on a small firm with no chance of success. Except, of course, for my mom. My mom was the outliner. Her mind thinks in an entire different way. She knows all about strategy theories and she has a lot of information about crowd behavior and risk assessment. It just.. it used to boggle my mind how much she knows. Dad had no chance.” he grinned.

 

“It doesn’t boggle you anymore?” Magnus asked softly, his dark eyes wide opened and very interested.

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“I studied a lot and I learn really fast. Not to mention, I was born and raised inside that company. I know the ins and outs. I think I can make the company something amazing.”

 

Alec looked down at Magnus only to find him giving him a besotted look. Magnus kissed him hard, leaving Alec panting and with not enough oxygen on his brain.

 

“That idea to ditch the ball is starting to tempt me again.” Magnus said softly at the same time the taxi driver told them they had arrived.

 

___***___

 

Right outside of the door for the ballroom, Alec felt Magnus tighten his hold on his hand and looked at him.

 

“It’s going to be ok.” Magnus said to him “We go in, you present me as your boyfriend, we mingle, you do some networking and that’s it.”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“Right. It’s going to be ok.”  and entered the place.

 

The ballroom was spectacular. The Branwell never did anything small. The ceiling of the place was huge, with a big crystal chandelier in the middle of it. The place also had two staircases on each side that lead to the second floor, framing the room very elegantly.

 

“Oh, my god, that’s the mystery man!” Alec heard from his side and turned to look at Izzy, wearing a tight long black dress and the golden necklace with the red stone Alec had given her. Besides her was a young man wearing glasses that looked kind of familiar.

 

“Simon?!?” Magnus asked from his other side “What are you doing here?” and Alec finally connected the young man besides Izzy with the young man at Demon’s Lair; Clary’s friend.

 

“You know him?”  Izzy asked.

 

“How do _you_ know him?” Alec asked.

 

“Uh.” Simon replied “Ok, that is so strange. That’s even stranger than me and Clary being invited for the same super fancy ball.”

 

“You know the mystery man?” Izzy asked.

 

“Clary is here?” Magnus asked.

 

“Ok!!” Alec said raising his voice “Let’s start again.” He pointed to Izzy “You! Explain how you know Simon.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“He does laboratory with me. He is terrible at it, but he is cute.”

 

Magnus nodded in agreement.

 

“I have no idea why you took laboratory, Simon. You suck at it and no one takes laboratory as an elective.” Magnus said very seriously.

 

“Anyway!” Izzy said in much the same way as Alec “I asked him-”

 

“Magnus?” another female voice asked and Alec turned back to see Jace and Clary coming from the other side.

 

“Clary!” Magnus answered rushing to her side and giving her a hug.

 

“That’s Magnus?!?” Jace asked incredulous “That’s your godfather?”

 

Alec mirrored Jace’s expression.

 

“You are Clary’s godfather?!?”

 

Clary nodded happily completely unfazed with the impromptu reunion.

 

“I’ve known him since I was little!”

 

“No way!” Jace said crossing his arms.

 

Alec was losing track of all the information.

 

“Wait, God, wait! I can’t keep up.” Alec said looking at Jace “Clarissa is.. Clary? Magnus’ Clary that sometimes serves drinks at Demons’ Lair?”

 

Clary nodded again.

 

“Yes, that’s me. My stepdad is Luke Garroway. My mom is Jocelyn Fairchild and my godfather is Magnus Bane” she gave everyone her charming smile.

 

Magnus snorted and shook his head.

 

“That is sooo cool!!” Simon exclaimed exited from the other side “That is like… planet alignment proportions of coincidence! Who could even believe in that?”

 

Alec saw Izzy looking at him with a fond expression and thought _trouble_.

 

Magnus, though, instantly sobered. Alec felt him tightening his hold again.

 

“Yeah… that is.. very strange indeed.” Magnus said.

 

Alec turned to him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Magnus frowned and told him in a lower voice:

 

“I just don’t like to be unprepared when the universe throws surprises like that. This here… this is something I had never imagined.”

 

Before Alec could say anything in reply, Jace pushed him aside and stopped in front of Magnus. Alec could see him inflating his chest to make himself bigger.

 

“So, you are Magnus Bane.” Jace said in a serious voice.

 

“Oh, god, Jace.” Izzy exclaimed very embarrassed.

 

Magnus just rolled his eyes.

 

“Please, let’s skip the intimidating bit and go through the important part.” Magnus said. Alec saw Jace blink in surprise “I like your brother a lot and I don’t plan on hurting him. You have my permission to break my legs if I do. Is that satisfactory?”

 

Simon snorted and said:

 

“That’s already the best party ever and it barely began!” 

 

___***___

 

Alec and Magnus had been at the party for one hour when Alec started to think that maybe his mother would not make an appearance. Maryse usually arrived at the beginning, so that she could mingle and network with as many people as she could. Maybe this year she finally realized Alec was the one managing the company and not her.

 

Alec had dragged Magnus through the entire room, introducing himself to potential clients and enquiring about the life and families of those that already did business with Lightwood Security. Magnus was being introduced as his boyfriend and until that moment, there were no major problems with that. There were two or three surprised faces, but Magnus seemed a natural to the art of networking.

 

As Alec had already imagined, Magnus was amazing in big groups of people.  Magnus was not like Alec, he could understand people in a whole different level. People would look surprised that Alec had a boyfriend and two minutes later, they would be intrigued with Magnus and his conversation topics. Magnus seemed to know a little about everything. A couple had gone to Ethiopia last year? He had been there three years ago to live with a local family. Someone wanted to move to the country side and wanted advice? Magnus knew someone who knew someone who specializes in city to country migration. A Mom was having trouble with her daughter’s school? Magnus could indicate a lawyer who worked only with children related problems.

 

It took Alec a while to realize what Magnus was doing. Magnus would introduce a topic and talk for a few minutes until the person became comfortable with him. Then, he would shift the focus back to Lightwood Security and Alec would take over the conversation. They have been doing that for the better part of the hour. Alec was getting used to the fact that Magnus would never stop surprising him.

 

Alec suddenly stopped, because he had missed something extremely important about himself and only now he noticed. Alec fell in love and didn’t realize it until he was introducing Magnus as his partner at a ball given by their first major client.

 

“There you are!” A female voice exclaimed behind Alec ,stopping his train of thought. He turned around bringing Magnus with him.

 

In front of Alec, wearing a long champagne dress with golden embroidery at the bottom stood a petite blond woman, her hair was done in a classy and fashion way; it was pulled up in a thick braid that simulated a Mohawk, giving her an edgier look that contrasted with her lovely dress. Alec could not help the small smile that appeared on his face.

 

“Lydia!” He said hugging her to him “Long time no see! I thought you were still in Europe.” He turned to Magnus “Magnus, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Magnus” he looked down and gave her a shy smile “He is my boyfriend”

 

Magnus frowned and Alec could only imagine what was going through Magnus’ mind. After being introduced by Alec  with no problem for the better part of the night as Alec’s boyfriend, out of nowhere, Alec becomes shy again in front of this woman who probably had the same age as him. Suddenly, Magnus’ eyes widened.

 

“Wait, wait!” he said with a smirk “Lydia as in the Lydia your mom wanted you to date?” he asked.

 

Lydia laughed.

 

“That’s me! The one Maryse Lightwood hoped would cure Alec’s gayness.” Lydia said in disdain “Instead of curing him, I instigated him.” She whispered to Magnus.

 

 Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“She did not. But she was the one that covered for me when I first started frequenting gay places.” He explained to a delighted Magnus. “If anyone asked, I was at Lydia’s.”

 

Magnus laughed happily.

 

“Oh, Lydia.” Magnus said “I think you and I will be good friends.” He said satisfied.

 

Lydia grinned back to Magnus and Alec was already seeing this partnership causing trouble in the future.

 

“I think we will.” Lydia agreed.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else and closed it again, frowning at something. Both Lydia and Alec followed his gaze and Alec saw his mother coming into his direction, eyes as hard as always and a disappointed expression o her face. Alec sighed.

 

“That would be my mother.” He whispered to Magnus.

 

“Why am I not surprised that you mom is the most intimidating person here?” Magnus said back.

 

Lydia shook her head and turned to Alec.

 

“I better go. Maryse and I do not have the best of relationships and I do not want to cause a scene.” She turned to Magnus “It was a pleasure meeting you, Magnus. Let’s schedule a lunch sometime? Just me, you and Alec, ok?” and with that, she went to talk with someone else.

 

It was almost perfectly synchronized. Lydia crossed the room the same time Maryse stopped in front of Alec. He felt Magnus holding his hand again and silently thanked him for the support.

 

“So, that is the.. _person_ you brought.” Maryse said looking Magnus up and down.

 

If it was anyone less confident than Magnus, they would have ran from the uncomfortable stare. Magnus, though, allowed Maryse to look as much as she wanted. Alec had learned that Magnus never hid who he was. He deliberately made a statement every time he left his house, be it with his clothes, his hair, his makeup or his speech.

 

Alec took a deep breath, tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand and looked at his mother.

 

“His name is Magnus and he is my boyfriend.”

 

Maryse snorted.

 

“Please, Alec. Your _boyfriend_? How old are you? You are supposed to be a serious CEO, for god’s sake.”

 

Alec could not help the flinch. He hated how his body reacted to his mother’s words.

 

Beside him, he felt Magnus inhale in shock.

 

Maryse turned to Magnus and all Alec could think was _oh, no, not him, please don’t say anything to him_.

 

“Magnus?”she asked in disdain “Look, I have nothing against you, but as my juvenile son will not do it, I will. I need you to leave this place.” She said very secure in her words.

 

Alec saw Magnus exhale and panicked.

 

“Mom, please, you already knew I would bring Magnus-”

 

Maryse turned her hard eyes on him.

 

“And did you realize how many people were talking about you? Did you realize how many of them will not renovate their contracts as soon as it finishes? Did you stop to think that you just condemned the company to a future of mediocre services?”

 

Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times.

 

“He did, actually.” Magnus said in a quiet but hard voice, making Maryse look at him “I don’t know why you think your son does not know how to play the business game, but he does know. Alexander is very good at it. He did not leave any conversation without at least a chance of a new agreement coming through.”

 

Alec turned to Magnus in surprise. He hadn’t notice Magnus’ following all the deals he had been making during the night.

 

Maryse rolled her eyes.

 

“Please, if he had not decided to come out of the closet, he would have been made twice as much.”

 

Jace appeared out of nowhere, Clary beside him.

 

“Mom, sorry to overhear, but are you telling Alec that he should have done more than he has already done?” he asked in the sardonic way Jace had “I mean, I’m all for that, but then you will need to bring in more people, because everyone in here is already besotted with him. Seriously, he has at least 80% of the people in here begging to do business with him.”

 

Maryse gasped and shot Jace an angry look.

 

“You should understand my position, Jace.” She said with disappointment clear in her face “Look at you: handsome, intelligent, with a beautiful girl next to you, a perfectly example of an ideal CEO. You should teach your brother how it’s done!”

 

Alec, unable to stop anything that was happening, only saw Magnus raising a hand to his mouth and Clary’s eyes widen in disbelief.

 

“Excuse me?? Are you telling me I look like an adornment for Jace??” Clary said in a loud voice.

 

Suddenly everyone on the room was looking at them.

 

_Oh, no._

 

“She said what?!?” Izzy exclaimed from the other side of the ballroom. Alec saw her sister marching towards them, Simon right behind.

 

His hands started shaking; he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He closed them, trying to control his crying counted his breathing, struggling to keep it under control. He hated making scenes, specially with all his clients watching him.

 

“Alexander?” he heard Magnus ask “Angel, are you ok?”

 

Above Magnus’ voice, he heard Izzy shouting to their mother and Maryse replying back.

 

“I’m just saying, I most certainly am not a trophy for you to be showing around. I take offence!” Clary shouted.

 

“Calm down child!” Maryse said back to her “I was merely stating you make a good match to Jace. You are very pretty and very polite, it’s a compliment.”

 

“Mom, please, stop talking.” Jace said while Izzy groaned.

 

Alec still had his eyes closed. He turned his back to the discussion that was happening taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes and found Magnus looking back at him.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Magnus whispered.

 

His mother outraged shout cut him from answering.

 

“Isabelle, you should be grateful that your brothers made Lightwood Security work! That is the only way you would be able to open that pitiful medical clinic!” Maryse said, oblivious to Alec’s distress.

 

Alec flinched. He breathed wetly and shook his head in a denial to Magnus question.

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Ok, so I’ll take you outside and we will figure out from there, ok?”

 

“Please” Alec answered.

 

Magnus took his hand again and started pulling Alec, masterfully going away from the shouting match happening in the middle of the room. They were making their way back to the entrance when Lydia’s voice shouted:

 

“Go back to the dark ages, Maryse, no one here wants to hear your prejudiced views!”

 

“Mom, where are you going?!?” Izzy’s voice said suddenly.

 

Alec heard heavy steps behind him and turned back just in time to see Maryse stopping in front of him. By then, Alec could not even think, his brain was just a mess of anxiety and panic that screamed to him to _leave, leave, leave, leave now._

 

“How many times will I have to tell you to do not give your back to me?” his mother asked him.

 

Something in Alec snapped. He pulled Magnus to him and sending a silent apology, kissed the brains out of his boyfriend, who was too shocked to return the kiss for the first few seconds. And then, Magnus got on with the program and kissed back giving as much as Alec was taking.

 

Alec pulled back from the kiss to look at everyone from the party staring back at him. His gaze stopped, defiantly, at his mother.  He was very aware of the picture he presented, with his swollen lips and heavy breathing, with Magnus leaning on him also very breathless. Lydia, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon were on his right with wide eyes. Jace also had an incredulous smile on his face. Izzy was laughing quietly.

 

“Hello, everyone.” Alec said slowly, taking deep breaths and not deviating his stare from Maryse’s “You all know who I am.” He continued and heard a few people laughing “By now, you also know who this handsome man here at my side is.” He stopped again. Talking was difficult. He finally looked at the rest of the audience “Let me tell you right now that anyone that has a problem with me having a boyfriend is not welcome into doing business with me.” He finally completed.

 

Maryse gasped.

 

Jace immediately rushed to Alec’s side.

 

“I would also like to address a little issue here. Please, take notice that Alexander Lightwood is the CEO of the biggest Security Company in the country. I run all his operations and I am very good at it. I would think twice before letting your bigotry show.” He gave his charming smile, the one that always looked a bit dangerous.

 

Alec saw Clary hiding her face behind her hands.

 

Magnus gave everyone a blinding smile.

 

“Now, if you don’t mind, Alec and I are leaving.” Magnus said “Lydia, lovely party, darling. I expect to be here next year again.” He turned and took Alec outside.

 

___***___

 

Alec stumbled outside with Magnus very close behind. He sat on the street curb and put his head between his knees.

 

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. _What did I just do?_ ” he asked Magnus without looking at him.

 

Magnus sat beside him. Alec could feel his hand caressing his hair. He wanted so bad for Magnus not to see him like this. Like the mess he tried so hard to hide from everyone. How had he thought he would be able to go through this evening without breaking down? _Why_ did he think that?

 

The tears he had managed to hold inside the ballroom finally started falling.

 

“I’m sorry the night was so bad.” Alec whispered “I’m sorry you had to see and hear all that.”

 

Magnus laughed sadly.

 

“I don’t mind, Alexander. I already knew your mom could be cruel. I saw how bad you were that first two times at the shop, remember?”

 

Alec snorted still not meeting Magnus’ eyes.

 

“Right. Of course. How could I forget my spectacular failure at basic social skills with you?”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Hey, don’t do that. Don’t belittle yourself. I cannot handle it.” Magnus said seriously.

 

Alec turned his face to him and studied him for a while. Magnus, in his dark red blazer and amazing hair and serene eyes, just let Alec had his fill.

 

“You are a wonder, you know that, right?” Alec asked at last “I have never met anyone like you.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“That I can believe.” He touched his forehead to Alec’s and closed his eyes “I was so proud of you for not letting her bring you down. You looked so handsome and fierce kissing me in front of everyone.”

 

Alec laughed wetly.

 

“Don’t remind me, please.”

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from the other side of the street. They looked up and saw a car spinning out of control and quickly coming to their encounter.

 

Alec only had time to think _Magnus!_ and throw himself over him before the car hit both of them. Alec closed his eyes and only asked for the pain not to be too great. He heard the impact and felt something shake but he was intact. The car did not hit them.  It took him three seconds to open his eyes and stare at Magnus, who was beneath him.

 

His eyes met startled golden ones, shining in the darkness just like cat’s eyes shone. Magnus blinked and blinked. Alec looked around and saw himself surrounded by heavy blue smoke that was coming from Magnus hands, which were opened in from of them. On the other side of the blue smoke, was what was left of a car. The vehicle, when it crashed, had molded itself around the small bubble that was protecting Alec and Magnus.

 

Alec quickly detangled himself from Magnus and got up. Magnus stayed exactly where he was, sprawled on the ground with huge scared golden eyes.

 

The anxiety attack came back with revenge and Alec could not control his breathing.

 

“Wh-wha-what the hell? Ma-Magnus? Wha-what’s.. all these?” Alec tried to ask.

 

He saw Magnus get up, close his eyes and reopen them a few seconds later. The eyes went back into being the lovely dark brown color Alec was familiar with. Magnus was also breathing heavy.

 

“This… this is the… thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Magnus said with an unsure voice. “that’s… so not how I planned to tell you.”

 

Alec could not process it.

 

“You… _what are you?!?_ ” Alec asked despairingly.

 

Magnus laughed bitterly.

 

“Warlock.”

 

Alec sat down again.

 

“Oh, god. I need a moment.”

 

Magnus nodded, his expression was closed off, but Alec could see the sadness in his eyes. Magnus lowered himself close to Alec and touched his face. Alec could not help the small flinch. He heard Magnus gasp.

 

Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, as if centering himself, and opened them again.

 

“Close your eyes, darling. I’ll make everything ok.” He said to Alec.

 

Alec, at the end of his strength, did exactly what Magnus asked and closed his eyes. He felt Magnus softly kiss his cheek and heard him snapping his fingers.

 

It was as if a small tornado was spinning around Alec, he could feel the wind and hear sounds of things being moved. Through it all, Alec only concentrated in controlling his breathing.

 

Alec felt Magnus getting close to him again.

 

“There you go, angel.” Magnus whispered. “Count to twenty and then open your eyes.” He felt Magnus touch his head with his again. He could feel something wet running down his cheek “If… if you still want to see me… you know where to find me” and Alec could not feel Magnus at his side anymore.

 

In surprise, he opened his eyes again and saw the car that crashed into them on the other side of the street, completely redone. Lying on the street was a man that Alec assumed was the driver. He could see the person was breathing.

 

Alec looked both sides of the street. Magnus was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had no idea how much time had passed. He had probably spent at least half an hour staring at the end of the street, trying to understand what had happened. There, seated at the curb, thinking only of golden eyes, Alec could only breathe and wait for the world to make sense again.

 

Distantly, he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw both Izzy and Jace running towards him. Behind them, was Lydia, looking at him from the entrance of the venue.

 

_Oh, that is great. Now I’m not only the gay CEO but also the crazy one as well._

 

Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on inhaling and exhaling.

 

“Alec!” Alec heard Jace’s voice say. He felt Jace’s hands clumsily touch him in desperation.

 

“Oh, my god, Alec!” Izzy said right after. Alec felt her smaller hands touching him on his other side, running through his hair and face. “What happened? We heard the crash, are you hurt?”

 

Alec opened his eyes and looked at them. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. He saw Jace raising his head and finding the man lying on the other side of the street. Immediately, Jace ran all the way to him and checked his neck. Alec saw him getting the cell phone from his pants and probably dialing the emergency number.

 

“Alec?” Izzy asked him, bringing his attention back to himself “Where is Magnus?” she asked softly.

 

Alec looked down and shook his head.

 

“Mag-Magnus is gone.” Alec said in a whisper. “He told me to close my eyes and when I opened them again, he was gone.” He explained and knew perfectly well he was not making any sense.

 

There was a heavy silence after that. Alec risked raising his head and saw Jace still on the other side talking on the phone. He looked at Izzy and found her staring back at him with concern on her face; her front frowned.

 

She took his face and guided it closer to her, so that she could analyze it. Alec recognized Izzy in doctor mode and could do nothing to stop it.

 

“What do you mean ‘Magnus is gone’?” she asked very gently, pulling the skin under his eyes down and studying them.

 

Jace ran back to their side in time to hear Izzy’s question.

 

“Magnus is gone?” Jace asked puzzled.

 

Alec left out a small sob and leaned forward. Izzy was seated right next to him, and he allowed his head to fall on her shoulder.

 

“Oh, Alec…” Izzy said, her hand returning to his nape and caressing him.

 

Alec turned his head to Jace and blinked.

 

“I don’t want to go back inside.” Alec said to them both “Please, don’t make me go back inside”

 

Jace lowered his body until he was at the same height as Izzy and Alec.

 

“Hey, buddy? No one is going to make you do anything you do not want, ok?” Jace said very seriously “You already did everything you needed to do in there anyway.”

 

Alec felt Jace’s hand land on his shoulder and let himself be grateful that he at least had both his siblings.

 

“Jace is right, Alec.” Izzy said “If you want to go, let’s go. You can spend the night at my place”

 

Alec saw Jace nodding and standing back up.

 

“OK, I’ll go tell Lydia, Simon and Clary that we are going.” Jace said resolutely. Alec loved him for not making the situation any more difficult than it had to be.  “You two wait for me. We can all go back together.”

 

Alec just closed back his eyes and waited for Jace to come back.

  
___***___

 

It had been three days. Three chaotic days where Alec did not want to get out of bed and did not want to see anyone. He did, however, have a company to manage. So Alec grabbed his big boy’s pants and went to work, because he had never actually gotten what he wanted, so the frustration and the sadness weren’t a new feeling.

 

But Alec made concessions. He allowed Jace to take over most of the strategic planning in the meetings and would participate only as a listener. He actively avoided his mother and would not answer his cell phone after work hours, except if it was Jace or Izzy.  He moved to Izzy’s couch, on Izzy’s small apartment three streets from him and did not plan on moving out it.

 

On the first day, Jace got a message from Clary asking him what was happening. Magnus was not answering her and she had started worrying. Apparently Magnus had not told Clary anything. Hysterically, Alec had imagined Magnus with those outwardly golden eyes explaining to Clary he was a warlock.

 

 _What the hell does being a Warlock mean??_ Alec had thought, curled up on Izzy’s couch with Jace seated at the other side.

 

“Clary says she will try to find out what happened.” Jace had said. Alec only curled tighter on himself. Jace did not bring Clary up again.

 

On the second day, Izzy had had Alec lay on her lap, her hands immediately going to his hair. She had begged him to tell her what was going on. Alec again did not say anything. Izzy sighed and started braiding Alec’s hair, the repetitive movements allowing Alec to fall asleep.

 

Finally, on the third day, Alec managed to gather his courage and sat Jace and Izzy down on Izzy’s small table. He looked both of them in the eye and sighed. He closed his eyes, gathered the small amount of courage that he had and said very slowly:

 

“Magnus is a warlock.”

 

Alec opened his eyes to Izzy and Jace staring at him.

 

Izzy was the first to recover.

 

“Did you take anything during work today?” she asked very slowly. “Because if you did, I need to know what it was. I do not want you overdosing.”

 

Jace took a deep breath.

 

“Alec, please, if you have a problem, you know you can count on us.”

 

 _Of course._ , Alec though bitterly, _It’s easier to think I’m a drug addict. Never mind that I never in my life ingested anything stronger than Alcohol and Jace was the one that experimented when he was young and rebelling._

 

“I did not take anything.” Alec said “Magnus is a warlock.” He repeated “That’s what happened on the street that day. Magnus can use magic.”

 

Again, he was met with silence.

 

“Riiiiiiiiight.” Jace finally said and got up to grab a bottle of whisky. Izzy always had whisky at her house.

 

Jace put the bottle in the middle of the table with two glasses, one for him and one for Izzy. Izzy filled both glasses and took a sip of hers.

 

“Why…” she started “Why do you think he is a… warlock?”

 

Alec made to grag Izzy’s glass. She moved it farther from him. Alec sighed.

 

_Might as well tell the whole story._

 

“Because I saw him stopping the car that should have crashed on us.” Alec answered truthfully “He also moved the car to the other side and saved the driver.”

 

Jace nodded in agreement even though Alec could see he was not agreeing with anything.

 

“You _saw_ him move the car?” Jace asked.

 

Alec figured he had already started, so he could at least finish. He nodded and, looking seriously at Jace, said:

 

“His hands spark with blue smoke.”

 

“Oh, god.” Izzy said and drank her entire glass.

 

Jace closed his eyes. Alec could see him mentally counting until ten.

 

“You… are sure this is what you saw?” Jace asked. “Magnus using magic and having blue smoke coming out of his hands?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

Izzy got up from the chair.

 

“Ok…. OK.” Izzy, said very pragmatic “Traumatic experiences often are remembered in a different way for those that were traumatized. We can deal with that. You, me and Jace.” She smiled softly to Alec “Don’t worry, big brother, we will manage.”

 

Alec closed his eyes. Of course they would not believe him.

 

“Alec, look at us, buddy.” Jace asked in the same tone Izzy used “Izzy is right, we can make this work”

 

And Alec wanted to cry. Because his siblings were being simultaneously so nice and so patronizing and who could blame them, really? Alec was not recovering. All he did after getting back from work was lie down and stare at the ceiling.

 

He got up from the chair as well, took two turns around Jace and Izzy and said:

 

“Look, you don’t understand! I’m… I’m telling you the truth. Magnus is…” he took a deep breath “Magnus is quite magical.”

 

Jace refilled his and Izzy’s glass.

 

“We believe you believe that.” Jace said.

 

Izzy’s cell chirped, signaling a call. Izzy took it from her pocked and answered it.

 

“Simon, now is reall- what?!?” She asked suddenly “Calm down! Who is coming? You did what??”

 

Both Alec and Jace turned to her in confusion. She went to the window, looking down at the street.

 

“No, Simon, no one is here- Well, why did you give him my address??” She exclaimed to the phone.

 

Alec got up as well and went to her, adrenaline on his veins

 

“Simon gave your address to whom?” he asked anxiously.

 

Izzy dismissed him with a hand gesture.

 

“I think I can handle him, Simon!” She said.

 

“Who is she talking about?” Jace asked as anxious as Alec.

 

Izzy finished the call with an impatient tone and threw the cell on the table.

 

“Well, Simon told some friend of Clary where I live and panicked afterwards. Apparently, this friend of Clary’s is very intimidating and Simon could not help but blurt my information.” She raised her hands to her face. “And the person is coming here now.”

 

“What?” Alec asked.

 

“Why?” Jace asked

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“I’m going to kill Simon!” Jace said.

 

Shaking her head, Izzy went to open it.

 

On the other side, with curls on his short hair and a very white skin, stood a familiar man with a sardonic expression.

 

“Ah.” The man said, looking at Izzy and inside Izzy’s place. His gaze passed through Jace and Alec, studying them, and returned to Izzy’s eye. “You must be Isabelle Lightwood.” He said in an aloof voice. “I don’t think we have ever been introduced. My name is Raphael Santiago. I own the shop your brother seems to like so much.” And with that, he stepped inside the apartment.

 

___***___

 

Raphael Santiago was a very intriguing person. Seated at Izzy’s small kitchen table, with Alec in front of him, Izzy on his side and Jace on the other, he looked smaller than he actually was. Jace was a big guy and Izzy, although petite always seemed bigger than she actually were. Raphael however had the air of someone that was completely fed up with each and every human individual that crossed his path. It was a confusing message Raphael transmitted.

 

With a glass of whisky close to him and looking completely dissatisfied with everything, Raphael had his arms crossed and was staring unflinchingly at Alec; his brown eyes unforgiving and very cold. His eyes burned with enough fury to rival Maryse’s.

 

“So” Rapahel started and took a sip of his whisky “Simon tells me you are the one responsible for me finding my shop in complete chaos” he said looking at Alec.

 

Alec frowned.

 

“I didn’t do anything with your shop.”

 

Raphael snorted.

 

“Of course you didn’t. You wouldn’t be able to do anything even if you tried. The charms in there are very powerful.” He said with his distant tone, as if it pained him to talk with Alec. Alec tried to remember if Raphael had always been like this when he had been to the shop. “What you did to Magnus, though, is a complexly different story.”

 

Izzy slammed her hand on the table.

 

“Excuse me?” she said “What _my brother_ did to Magnus?!? Magnus was the one that ran away!”

 

Raphael turned his head to her, an impatient expression very clear on his face.

 

“You don’t know the whole story, so keep out.”

 

Izzy’s eyes widened in outrage. She threw her arms in the air.

 

“You keep out! You are the one that came all the way to my house to insult my brother!! Well, let me tell you something: Alec has been through enough without you or Magnus making it worse!”

 

Alec saw Raphael narrowing his eyes and was certain something unpleasant was about to happen. Raphael, although appearing smaller than he actually was, seemed to contain enough rage for at least fifty men. He also saw Jace preparing himself to defend Izzy and figured the situation would became even more unbearable.

 

Suddenly, Raphael blinked and his entire posture changed, as if he had had a change of mind.

 

“I don’t want to make anything worse than it already is.” He said and Alec could see he was making an effort not to let his nerves win “I need to understand what happened. Magnus is my friend and we’ve been through a lot together.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and remembered an afternoon talking to Magnus at the shop about their families and their friends; Magnus telling him Raphael was the one person he could trust because Raphael knew everything about him.

 

“What did Magnus do to your shop?” Alec asked softly.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

“The whole place is involved in blue smoke. It looks like a blue bomb exploded inside and Magnus won’t leave his place to clean it.”

 

 _Blue smoke._ , Alec thought, _Just like on the street outside of the ballroom._

 

Alec felt his hands start shaking slightly. He got up.

 

“Look” Alec said walking around the table “Magnus… Magnus has some secrets that… I don’t know, that maybe he didn’t want to share? I mean, I’m sorry your place is like that, but I wasn’t the one who did it.”

 

Raphael shot him a pitiful look.

                     

“Are you that obnoxious? Are you deliberately misinterpreting my words?”

 

“Hey! Measure your words, man.” Jace said, all protective and very angry.

 

Raphael turned to him.

 

“Oh, please! I have no idea why you two are still here. This conversation should have been between me and Alexander.”

 

_Alexander._

 

“Don’t call me that.” Alec said immediately “Magnus is the one-”

 

“Magnus has barricaded himself inside Pandemonium and won’t see anyone because of you!” Raphael finally shouted, completely losing his patience “The only reason I’m here is because apparently Magnus fell in love with an idiot!”

 

“Alec is not an idiot!” Jace exclaimed getting up.

 

Raphael turned his gaze very slowly to Jace as if evaluating his sanity.

 

“ _Are you out of you mind, nephilim_?” Raphael asked in a cold voice. “I think I already told you not to get involved.”

 

Alec got up as well.

 

“Look, this is getting out of hand.” He silently gestured for Jace to seat back and was immensely happy when Jace actually complied. He turned to Raphael “Raphael, Magnus disappeared on me. I mean, I don’t think he could be clearer than that.” He said looking down “I don’t…. there were some strange happenings that night but I… Magnus was the one calling the shots, not me.”

 

Raphael blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

 

“So Magnus was calling the shots and he made a decision you didn’t agree with and you… what? Silently disagreed? Did nothing about it?” Raphael downed the entire whisky glass “I’m sorry, but you are more pathetic than I thought.”

 

Alec took a deep breath and wondered how Magnus could speak so highly of such an arrogant person.

 

“I will not go against Magnus wishes.” Alec said feeling very noble and very childish.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

“Magnus wish is not to be parted from you! Why would you think that??” Raphael asked impatiently.

 

And Alec finally snapped.

 

“Because he disappeared!!” Alec shouted, scaring both Izzy and Jace “Out of nowhere, he told me he was a warlock and then he disappeared!” he leaned his body on the wall and raised his head to the ceiling “Nothing made sense that night, but least of all, Magnus frightened eyes when he looked at me.” He looked back at Raphael “I don’t… he was afraid of me. How could I go after him?”

 

“Dios mio, son todos estúpidos.” Raphael whispered. “Ok, boy, let me tell you something that you should have realized but was too confused to do so: Magnus was not afraid of you. Magnus was afraid of your reaction to him not being human.”

 

“What?” asked Izzy.

 

“Everyone is buying the warlock story?” asked Jace.

 

Raphael ignored both of them and stared at Alec.

 

“For centuries, Magnus did not have anyone to be with. He thought no one would want him.” Raphael said in a hard voice, not softening the words with a smile. He was speaking very clearly and very deliberately “You, Alexander Lightwood, managed to pass all Magnus defenses.”

 

Alec closed his eyes. He felt as if he had entered a parallel dimension.

 

He opened his eyes again and looked at Raphael serious face.

 

“Cent-centuries?” he stuttered.

 

Raphael nodded.

 

“Now, Magnus taught me a lot and one of the most important lessons was that people should not be bullied into relationships. So, I told you Magnus version of the facts. Now, if you do not want to see him again because you realized this is not going to work, that is completely fine. I’ll be on my way to clean my shop.” Raphael got up “But, if you are doing this out of some misguided honorable cause, think again.”

 

Alec blinked a few times.

 

Raphael was in front of him, studying Alec’s face. He suddenly nodded and turned back to the door.

 

“If you excuse me, I need to go.” Raphael said to Izzy.

 

 _Do something, Alec!_ , his braind shouted at him.

 

Alec took a deep breath and said:

 

“Wait! Raphael, wait! Please, let me… I want to see Magnus.”

 

Raphael raised his hands upwards.

 

“Finally!” he said.

 

___***___

 

There was no way to convince Izzy and Jace to stay behind. So, two hours later, with Izzy on one side and Jace on the other, Alec found himself at the entrance of Pandemonium, Demon’s Lair at his back.

 

Raphael was in front of them, his arms crossed and a hard expression on his arrogant face, he had his back to Pandemonium.

 

“Ok, that is the closest we can go. Magnus does not want anyone inside.” He pointed at himself “That means he enchanted the place against me” he pointed to Izzy and Jace “And most certainly he would not want strangers to see him. I advise everyone that is not emotionally invested in the crazy warlock to back away.”

 

Jace rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

 

“That is no way I’m letting Alec go inside by himself.” He said and was immediately pushed back by Raphael, who seemed to be much stronger than his appearance suggested.

 

Jace blinked astounded.

 

“I _said_ back away.” Raphael said in a hard voice. “Dios, why are all of you so terrible at listening??”

 

“Look, pal, I don’t know what is wrong with you, but I really don’t like your attitude.” Jace said getting on Raphael’s face.

 

“Jace, stop.” Izzy said pulling Jace backwards.

 

Raphael laughed.

 

“Oh, please. Do you want to have a go at me? You won’t last a minute.”

 

“You wanna bet?” Jace asked raising his voice.

 

Alec put himself between Jace and Raphael, who was looking at Jace just like a panther would look at a Mice.

 

“Stop! Everyone, stop!” he said. “Give me a minute, please”

 

Alec looked back at the entrance to Pandemonium and sure enough, he could feel the hair on his arms rising. It felt as if the area they were in was electrified. He turned back to Raphael.

 

“You sure Magnus is inside?”

 

Raphael nodded, a sad expression taking over his face.

 

“He’s been there since I got back. He does not want to see anyone and does not want to talk to anyone.” Raphael closed his eyes “The last time he got like this was a century ago, when his last girlfriend broke his heart.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the words _a century ago._

 

Jace snorted.

 

“Are you really buying this whole warlock story?” he asked Raphael.

 

Raphael raised one eyebrow.

 

“Of course I’m buying, you idiot. I was there when Camille left him.” He said casually.

 

Alec gave his back to them, ignoring their bickering. He took one step closer to Pandemonium.

 

“What do you mean you were there?” Izzy’s voice said.

 

Alec kept walking until he got to the entrance.

 

“Don’t tell me you are a warlock as well.” Jace’s voice said sarcastically.

 

Alec touched the handle and turned it.

 

“Oh, please!” Raphael’s voice replied impatiently “Of course I’m not a warlock. I’m a vampire.”

 

Alec entered Pandemonium.

 

___***___

 

Alec closed the door and turned to look at the place. Pandemonium looked like a warehouse. It was a squared place with a large area in the middle, all in concrete. Leaning on the walls, there were tables and chairs. There was a stage on the back. On each side of it, there were two bars. The entire place was surrounded by blue smoke that seemed like a heavy fog. There were no lights on, but the high windows still let some outside light in. The place was very cold and very unwelcoming.

 

Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

 

Alec took a few steps inside the place and when nothing happened, he got bolder and started exploring Magnus’ club. With the right illumination and the electronic music, he could understand why Magnus’ chose to be a club owner. Pandemonium definitely had potential to be so much more than it appeared.

 

He heard a noise from the back of the stage and went that way. There, he found the entrance to a VIP area.

 

Seated on one of the black couches, surrounded by lots of bottles, with his hair down and no makeup, was Magnus. He was curled up on himself and he had his eyes closed.

 

Alec felt his heart constrict.

 

“Magnus.” Alec whispered watching the sad figure in front of him.

 

Magnus’ eyes opened and Alec saw the golden color shine at him. As soon as Magnus saw him, he closed his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths. When he opened them again, they were their usual brown color.

 

Magnus sat up and did not talk for a while, choosing to study Alec.

 

“You are here.” Magnus finally said.

 

Alec nodded. The appearance of the strange eyes made the situation as surreal as it was on the night of the ball.

 

“You… you came.” Magnus said, looking at Alec with wonder on his eyes.

 

Alec could not understand what was going on.

 

“And you are a warlock.” Alec replied back still without moving from his place at the entrance.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened and then closed and opened.

 

“Oh.” Magnus said looking down. “Yeah…. That’s- that’s what I am.” He whispered.

 

Alec felt his heart break. Magnus would not even look at him. He took on step inside the area and stopped again.

 

“Why did you do it?” Alec asked “Why did you let me get attached if you were going to disappear on me?”

 

Magnus frowned and then raised his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

Alec took two steps more and felt the despair take over him.

 

“You- you allowed me to take you out, you allowed me to take you to the ball, you _defended_ me- for what? If you were not going to stay with me, what would you gain with that?”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said.

 

Alec passed his hand through his hair in a agitated manner.

 

“You disappeared on me, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed. “I was freaking out at the side walk and you disappeared on me!”

 

Magnus got up.

 

“When I tried touching you, you.. flinched from me.” Magnus said slowly “You… wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I was not careful enough, I mean, my eyes were shining, I had no charms on-”

 

Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I was scared! I was in shock!” Alec said throwing his arms up. He saw Magnus mouth open in surprise. “Your eyes turned yellow! You stopped a car with _magic_! For god’s sake!”

 

Magnus closed his mouth. He turned his back on Alec and went to the mini bar to get another bottle to drink.

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked when it seemed Magnus would not start talking.

 

Magnus sighed and turned back to him. He snapped his fingers and a cocktail glass filled with orange liquid appeared on Alec’s hands. Surprised, Alec let go of it, splashing the drink and shards of glass everywhere.

 

Magnus watched the entire episode with a detached expression.

 

“That’s why I disappeared.” Magnus said finally “Because you reacted scared again.” His voice was sad and resigned.

 

Alec blinked and felt tears gather on his eyes. It was not fair.

 

“That’s not fair.” Alec said. “I think… you don’t understand. You cannot blame me for getting surprised. I mean, I didn’t even know warlocks existed.”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“We exist.” He said simply “But we keep to ourselves.” He looked at Alec’s eyes “Most of the stories are true, you know?”

 

Alec sat at the sofa. He could not get a grasp of the conversation. It seemed just like when Alec asked first Magnus out. They were definetly having two different conversations and Alec did not know how to fix it.

 

“What stories?” Alec asked softly.

 

Magnus smiled sadly.

 

“All of them. Werewolves, warlock, vampires...” he sat next to Alec, his eyes huge and so tender. He touched Alec’s cheek tenderly “Angels.”

 

Alec snorted.

 

“Angels are real?”

 

Magnus laughed. His other hand touched Alec’s arm.

 

“You have no idea.” He got up again and started pacing “I mean, when I saw you the first time at Demons’ Lair, I thought ‘There is no way he will ever give me any chance’. “ Magnus laughed bitterly “Then, you came back and you flirted and you asked me out and you were amazing in every single way and _I am the son of a Demon._ ” he turned back to Alec, the yellow eyes making a an appearance again and shining unnaturally “I mean, what were the chances?!”

 

Alec blinked and blinked again.

 

“Ok…. I’ll… I’ll let the part where you say you are the son of a demon go for now because there is only so much I can assimilate in one go.” He said. Then, his eyes got hard. “But all the other parts? About me not giving you a chance? I thought we had been through that. Magnus, why would I not want you? We have discussed this over and over again.”

 

Magnus shook his head, his expression completely devastated.

 

“It’s not the same when you know the whole truth. You could not give your full consent. You did not have all the pieces.” Magnus closed his eyes “That’s what I meant when I said I had baggage, you know? Because I wanted to tell you. So much.” He opened sad eyes and looked at Alec “Something inside of me already knew how this would end: demons and angels don’t mix well, you know?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, please. Are you telling me you are not the person that spent more time than it’s considered healthy thinking about a place for our first date that that would exemplify exactly what you felt about me? Are you telling me you charming every CEO on that ball for me was not real? Are you telling me you standing up against my mom were just for show?” Alec got close to Magnus and took him by his waist, bringing Magnus close to him. “Magnus, come on. You already know how good together we are.” Alec whispered into his ear.

 

Magnus shuddered when his body touched Alec’s.

 

“That’s- that’s such a simplistic view of the facts.” He said softly holding Alec’s arms.

 

Alec smiled softly.

 

“Those are true facts, Magnus.”

 

Magnus touched his head to Alec’s shoulder and Alec could feel his whole body trembling.

 

“God, you… you have no idea. I’m.. not even human and here you are.”

 

Alec touched his front to Magnus head. He shrugged, very unapologetically.

 

“I like you. You made it very hard to let you go.” He said simply.

 

Magnus laughed sadly.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry I made you suffer.” He gave Alec’s shoulder a small kiss “I’m not.. used to people liking me just because I’m me.”

 

Alec touched his nose to Magnus hair.

 

“Hey,” Alec whispered to him and waited for Magnus to look at him “you are lovely. You… caught my whole heart.”

 

Magnus raised his golden eyes, completely caught off guard. Now that the surprise was finally setting in, Alec found out he actually really liked exotic eyes, especially when they were directed at him with such intensity.

 

 _“God, you are so beautiful.”_ Alec whispered fiercely, unable to keep his thoughts inside his head.

 

Magnus barked a laugh and then smiled to Alec.

 

“You keep surprising me.” Magnus said in wonder.

 

Figuring he and Magnus were back on good terms, Alec risked a kiss on Magnus’ lips and was delighted when he was allowed to do it.

 

The lights at the Pandemonium blinked.

 

Alec finished the kiss abruptly.

 

“So that is what was happening at Demons’ Lair! It was you all along!” he exclaimed and stared at Magnus “You and I are going to have a very long and very detailed conversation about magic, century years old people and misdirection.”

 

Magnus let his head fall on Alec’s shoulder again.

 

“Oh, no”

 

Alec laughed, closing his arms back around the slim body.

 

“Oh, yes, love. There will be no more misunderstanding between us.” Alec said seriously “First of all, I do actually need to know if Raphael is a vampire.”

 

Magnus sighed resigned.

 

“He is. The most outrageous one, actually.” He answered and that was so not the answer Alec wanted to hear.

 

___***___

 

Alec sent a message to Izzy that consisted mostly of ‘I’m fine, Magnus is fine. We are getting to know ourselves all over again.

 

Izzy replied back with “So, Magnus really is a warlock? Can I trust Raphael is a vampire?”.

 

Jace tried to call him and Alec did not pick up. So Jace left a voice message that constituted of “The next time you decide to fall in love, please pick someone less difficult. I’m going home to talk to Clary.”.

 

Magnus received a text from Raphael that he had delightedly showed to Alec. It read “Your boyfriend’s siblings are terrible. You have bad taste. I like Simon, tough. He has potential.”.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon inside Pandemonium.

 

___***___

 

“Can you turn me into a frog?” Alec asked absently while sprawled on the couch at the VIP Area. He had his head on Magnus lap.

 

Magnus, caressing his hair, looked down at him smiling.

 

“I can but I do not want to. Changing living things is a lot harder than charming them. I can charm you to appear as a frog for everyone else. That is much simpler.” he threw some blue some into the mini bar and it changed into a chair.

 

Alec laughed in awe.

 

“That is so cool.” He said dreamily. His boyfriend was magical.

 

Magnus smiled gently at him.

 

“Can you make it rain?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, turning the mini bar back.

 

“Really, Alexander? I can make it rain. It is not something I usually do.” He stared at Alec as if judging him “Because why would I do that?”

 

Alec chuckled. He was so happy lying at Magnus lap at Pandemonium that anything seemed joyful. He could not believe Magnus was his.

 

“I don’t know! I’m just asking whatever crosses my mind!”

 

 Magnus shook his head.

 

“You are a lost cause, Alexander.”

 

Alec grinned at him, completely unapologetic.

 

“Well, excuse me for actually enjoying the fact that my boyfriend is magical.”

 

Magnus lowered his body and kissed Alec’s mouth.

 

“Have I told you that I love the fact you are taking this whole ‘magical creatures a real’ very well?

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“Hard to fight it when my boyfriend is a warlock. And I’m a practical person. “

 

Magnus laughed again.

 

“That you are, love.” Magnus said “So, what else do you want to know?” he asked.

 

“Can you transport us to anywhere in the world?” Alec immediately asked.

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Only to places I’ve actually been to. Transporting to a place I don’t know can be dangerous.”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“That makes sense.” He said seriously. He took a deep breath and said “How old are you?”

 

Magnus opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down only to find Alec staring back at him intensely.

 

“Do you really want to cover this now?” Magnus asked softly “I mean, this is a heavy topic.”

 

Alec got up from Magnus lap, seating at his side and taking his hand.

 

“I really want to cover this topic.”

 

Magnus kept silence for a while. Alec figured he was gathering his thoughts.

 

“OK…just so you know, I would not talk about it today. I object to it.” He took a deep breath and opened his mouth “I’m four centuries years old.” He said in a rush, as if Alec would suddenly leave in the middle of the sentence.

 

Alec closed his eyes, letting the information sink in. He knew something like this was coming.

 

“You… you are really old.” He told Magnus and opened his eyes to find Magnus’ scared ones.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” Magnus replied. “Again, I’ll remind you that you can walk out any moment. I won’t hold it against you.”

 

_What?!?_

 

Alec shook his head.

 

“Are you crazy? I’m not walking out. I’m just… digesting the information.”

 

Magnus nodded still studying him.

 

“As long as you know you have the possibility of doing so.” He said to an exasperated Alec.

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Not. Going. To.” And kissed Magnus again “Ok, give me the rest. I know there is more.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes again, savoring the kiss.

 

“Why can’t you just let it go?” Magnus asked breathless. He opened his eyes again and said “I’m immortal.”

 

And Alec did not even thought about it. He said the first thing that popped in his head.

 

“What? Like The Highlander?”

 

Magnus shoved him, making Alec fall back on the couch.

 

“Oh, my god! No, I don’t go around chopping people’s head off! What is wrong with you?!?”

 

Alec barked a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I said that!”

 

Magnus leaned over him.

 

“Not like the highlander, but I can live forever.” His eyes went back to being golden “I hope- is that a problem?”

 

Alec watched the alien eyes flicker in uncertainty and tried to imagine a future where Magnus would not be with him. He came up with nothing.

 

Alec laughed. It was good to know he had fallen in love so completely.

 

“Let’s worry about that if and when it actually becomes problem, all right?” he asked Magnus.

 

He felt Magnus shudder again.

 

“You are the most amazing person I know, angel.” Magnus said and lowered himself over Alec, making Alec feel completely protected by him.

 

“If angels are real, I don’t think they will be ok with you calling me one of them.”

 

Magnus raised his head, a beautiful smile adorning his face. He took Alec’s face on his hands and crushed his mouth to him. Alec closed his eyes to experience completely the feeling of being engulfed in Magnus’ love. He felt the entire building shaking.

 

“You have _no_ idea.” Magnus said in a lower and wild voice “I- This is going to be so good. You and I? We are forever.”

 

When he opened his eyes again, they were in the middle of the Pandemonium, the ceiling had disappeared and in its place, Alec could see the whole galaxy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's post:  
> Chapter1: http://mijlittlehaven.tumblr.com/post/146064402426  
> Chapter 2: http://mijlittlehaven.tumblr.com/post/146064511176  
> Chapter 3: http://mijlittlehaven.tumblr.com/post/146064575106  
> Chapter 4: http://mijlittlehaven.tumblr.com/post/146064656326  
> 


End file.
